Oscuro amor de nobles
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, tiene nueva competencia, una chica que acaba de entrar en el circulo de la nobleza oscura, y al parecer con la llegada de esta chica, nuestro conde comienza a tener el corazón dividido entre la chica nueva y su prometida Elizabeth, ¿quien de las dos tendrá los últimos sentimientos de Ciel?
1. Chapter 1Declaración de guerra

Este es mi primer fic, aun soy nueva en esto pero espero que les guste, la verdad es que me encanta este anime, y decidí tomar la historia y meterle personajes nuevos ^_^espero que las fans de esta serie no me maten, y también me gustaría saber si lo debería continuar o no. GRACIAS POR LEERLO.

============= O°O°O°O°O°O ===========

Fanfic de Kuroshitsuji: Declaración de guerra

Ciel Phantomhive había sido llamado ante la reina para presenciar el nombramiento oficial de un nuevo integrante a la corte de su majestad la reina, no era un nombramiento cualquiera, puesto que iba a ser nombrado con la misma insignia de Ciel, un guardián de la reina.

"_eso podría ser una molestia para mis planes, me pregunto qué clase de persona será mi futuro rival"_ pensaba Ciel mientras se daba el discurso introductorio posterior al nombramiento, y solo pudo interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió para dar paso a la persona que recibiría la insignia.

"_¿Pero qué es esto?"_ se preguntó Ciel cuando por la puerta entro una niña de su edad, vestida como un vestido azul marino, y con una estola negra, guantes negros y el cabello debidamente recogido y adornado para la ocasión, cabello de color miel, y ojos verde-azules, se inclinó ante la reina, y recibió su condecoración.

- Espero que pueda colaborar con el conde Phantomhive, ustedes son, desde ahora mis más fieles aliados, mis niños-

-Si majestad-

Ciel no podía creer lo que veía, era como una princesa, todo cuanto hacia o llevaba puesto la hacían parecer una princesa, incluso la voz que era firme pero suave y con un tono de dulzura, debía investigar a esa chica, su procedencia, todo, pero para eso tenía a Sebastián que lo esperaba fuera de la sala.

-¿Y bien? ¿De dónde salió esta chica?-

-Es curiosa su historia y su procedencia, de hecho me atrevería a decir que es similar a la de usted bochan-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Su familia desapareció de la nada, no hay registros de sus desapariciones, tampoco se sabe si están muertos o no, solo que desaparecieron y nada más, se supone que vivía con su único hermano pero este falleció hace unos años, la causa de la muerte no está esclarecida aun, se piensa que lo mataron por error, ella fue abandonada por su tía y no se supo de ella hasta ahora que apareció con una dama muy interesante-

-Asique también formo un contrato, mmm, interesante, me gustaría hablar con ella y saber sus propósitos, Sebastián, invítala a una reunión formal en la mansión lo más pronto posible-

-Entendido-

La reunión fue agendada una semana después de la condecoración de la niña, la recepción y la reunión fueron planeadas al puro estilo de la casa Phantomhive, cuando la niña estuvo delante de Ciel este no pudo evitar su asombro, ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de los artistas que pintaban ángeles y decían haberlos visto?, pero justo en ese momento estaba delante de uno, la más hermosa chica que hubiera visto, solo una cosa podía contrastar con esa belleza angelical: los ojos, esos ojos verde-azules, la mirada que salía de ellos decía que era una chica con carácter y que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

-Gracias por la invitación Conde Phantomhive, yo soy la duquesa Alice Ravenhunter, y creo que esta reunión es para delimitar territorios y ver los propósitos mutuos-

-Algo parecido duquesa-

-¡Oh! Por favor dígame Lady Alice o simplemente Alice, los títulos los guardaremos para las personas comunes y para cuando haya publico alrededor, en cuanto a mis propósitos, son simples, castigar a los responsables de la desaparición y la muerte de mi familia, sean humanos o no, creo que usted entiende a lo que me refiero, puesto que usted también formo un contrato, en fin, no nos estorbaremos mutuamente espero, y en cuanto se refiere a los trabajos de la reina no hay problema, usted es conocido como "El perro guardián de la Reina", que limpia los estragos que los incompetentes de Scotland yard no pueden resolver, pues bien, como perro guardián su campo es fuera de la casa, mi trabajo es dentro de la casa, en pocas palabras yo me encargo de eliminar las plagas internas que están dentro del gobierno, soy como un gato, que libra de los molestos ratones.-

-Sus propósitos me agradan puesto que yo busco lo mismo pero para mi familia, bueno me alegra que no interfiramos en nuestros propósitos ni en nuestro trabajo, aunque yo tenía entendido que su familia estaba desaparecida no muerta-

-Está muerta Conde, yo vi sus cuerpos inertes, sin vida, la desaparición fue dictada por Scotland yard que no pudo verificar realmente su identidad-

-Ya veo-

La conversación siguió en torno a otros asuntos que interesaron a Ciel por la información que podía tener relación con sus padres, hasta que llego Sebastián anunciando la hora de la comida, Ciel se sentía satisfecho, no había tenido nunca antes una conversación tan fructífera para el ni tan amistosa con otra persona de su edad, ni tampoco había encontrado a nadie que comprendiera lo que el sentía entorno a la muerte.

-Permítame presentarle a mi dama de compañía conde, ella es Lissana Diderot-

-Un placer Conde Phantomhive-

-Igualmente, él es mi mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis-

-Un placer señor Sebastián-

-El placer es mío duquesa-

Las visitas de Alice se frecuentaban y Ciel no dejaba de disfrutar de su compañía, cosa que le había comentado a Sebastián y este le había preguntado maliciosamente si era verdad que prefería la compañía de la duquesa ala de su propia prometida aloque Ciel solo desviaba la conversación.

Un día que Alice se encontraba en la mansión Phantomhive, en una visita cuando de la nada aprecio Elizabeth Middleford, armando un desastre a su alrededor como era su costumbre.

-¡CIEEEEEELLLL!... ¿Quién es ella?-

-Elizabeth ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no entres así a mi mansión?-

-Yo soy la Duquesa Alice Ravenhunter, ¿y usted?-

-Elizabeth Middleford, la prometida de Ciel-

-Un placer Lady Elizabeth, ahora tendrá que disculparnos pero en este momento el Conde y yo estamos tratando asuntos muy importantes, y debido a nuestros ocupados horarios no podemos vernos otro día así que por favor le voy a ter que pedir que se retire, no es que usted sea una molestia pero son asuntos algo personales, espero que usted entienda.-

-No, no entiendo, yo también vine a ver a Ciel, y soy su prometida por lo que tengo derecho a quedarme, no es justo que tu una completa desconocida tenga una cita a solas con Ciel y yo no-

-Elizabeth, lo que dice la Duquesa es que en este momento estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderte, y en realidad estamos tratando asuntos confidenciales como ya se te dijo y no puedes estar aquí, y si tengo que ponerlo de esta manera la visita de una duquesa es más importante que la de mi prometida, y más cuando esta llega a interrumpir una reunión que ya estaba planificada, así que por favor retírate Lizzy.-

-Esto no se quedara así Duquesa, la próxima vez que nos veamos la retare en un duelo por el amor de Ciel.-

Elizabeth se retiró de malhumor dejando a Ciel y a Alice sorprendidos y aturdidos.

-¿De dónde saco la idea de que estábamos en una cita?-

Esto llevo a Ciel a pensar que no había negado el estar en una cita con Alice, y al irse Alice, Ciel se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, "_¿es eso? ¿Estaba en una cita con Alice?, No, eso es imposible, Alice y yo solo somos amigos, y aliados, solo eso, nuestra unión es por conveniencia mutua, aunque reconozco que me siento mejor cuando estoy con Alice que con Elizabeth, pero Elizabeth es mi prometida, … ¿entonces porque defiendo más a Alice que a Elizabeth?." _

Ciel estaba confundido y sus pensamientos solo lo llevaban a un remolino de sentimientos, "_¿podría ser que me haya enamorado de Alice?, pero eso es imposible, totalmente imposible, realmente… ¿posible?"_ y ahí se quedó Ciel en medio de dos damas, ¿A quién darle los pocos sentimientos que le quedaban?, ¿A Elizabeth o a Alice? .

========================O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O======================================

Decidí dejar algunas palabras que se ocupan en el anime como BOCHAN que es como se refiere Sebastian a Ciel me parece que es como joven amo pero decidi dejarlo porque se oye bien ^_^ .


	2. Chapter 2 Tipos de cartas

bueno, no recibí ni buenas ni malas criticas así que decidí que podía poner la parte 2 aunque me quedo un poco más pequeña de lo normal... y si pueden dejarme un revew de la historia se los agradeciera enormemente :).

atte: H

* * *

Tipos de cartas

Cartas de nobles

Despues de la aparición de Elizabeth en la mansión del conde, Alice envió una carta a Ciel poniendo fecha a su siguiente reunión, que esta vez seria en la mansión Ravenhunter.

_Estimado Conde:_

_Dadas las molestias que ocasionó mi última visita a su mansión, me gustaría invitarlo a tomar el té, en mi mansión, esto es en parte una disculpa y en parte para estrechar nuestra alianza, además que podríamos continuar con nuestros asuntos sin interrupciones aparentes._

_Le dejo la dirección de mi mansión junto con un mapa anexos a esta nota, si decide aceptar mi oferta hágamelo saber por favor._

_Mis más sinceros saludos._

_Alice R._

_Pd. Me apena tener que pedirle esto pero quisiera saber si podría traer a su perro demonio… Pluto creo que se llamaba._

Ciel se quedó mirando la carta y luego se preguntó "_¿para qué quiere que lleve a Pluto?",_ no le dio muchas vueltas y decidió asistir a la reunión, no especificaba la fecha puesto que el decía enviar primero una confirmación de asistencia, otra cosa que le gustaba de Alice era precisamente eso: le dejaba decidir a él también, en su respuesta para Alice podría mencionar una fecha conveniente para él y esperar una respuesta satisfactoria o bien una fecha concreta.

Después de varios días Ciel por fin recibió la carta de confirmación con la fecha que el había propuesto,"_Y hasta con eso, ella es accesible con los horarios…supongo que es porque tiene tanto tiempo libre como yo"_.

-Sebastian, necesito hacer "ese" trabajo lo más pronto posible, encuentra ese maldito tesoro de una buena vez y dáselo al fantasma del rey-

- Hummm… así que nuestro pequeño bochan se da por vencido en el acertijo del rey… esto es algo inusual-

-Callate, eso no es rendición, simplemente me apareció otro juego más interesante… Sebastian, es una orden, termina este trabajo para antes de la reunión con Alice-

-yes my lord-

"_aunque es inusual que me pida hacer cosas tan simples con una orden…pff… esto parece ponerse interesante"_ pensaba Sebastián cuando salió, sonriendo, del estudio de Ciel.

Cuando Sebastian regresó de hacer lo que se la había ordenado, y le subía la cena a Ciel, lo encontró de pie junto a la ventana y mirando hacia fuera con una expresión de enfado, "_muy bien ¿y ahora qué?"_ se preguntaba Sebastian algo fastidiado, el juego del tesoro perdido no lo había entretenido lo suficiente.

-¿Sucede algo bochan?-

-Sí, sucede que Elizabeth iba en serio con lo de retar a Alice en un "duelo", y eso no es todo, mi tía Frances, está molesta y ofendida porque piensa que he estado engañando a Lizzy viéndome en secreto con otra joven… bueno en parte es cierto nos veíamos en secreto, y no te imaginas la carta que me envió mi "futuro hermano" Edward, llena de amenazas e improperios, aunque en el fondo decía sentirse agradecido de que dejara en paz a su querida hermana…haaa… esos tres no pueden estar más locos-

Sebastian no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada, y solo disimulo su sonrisa, "_Pero vaya prometida que tiene, y que decir de la familia de esta… son peor que las guacamayas"_ puesto que con tan solo ojear unas líneas de las cartas dispuestas en el escritorio de Ciel podía decirse que, quienes las escribieron o bien estaban muy molestos que destrozaron varios papeles antes de poder escribir algo decente o bien lo habían escrito un par de aves locas con las garras... "_Lo más lógico es lo primero" _se dijo Sebastian mientras volvía a ocultar su sonrisa.

-Haaa… no puedo hacer nada, solo puedo decirle a Alice que mi prometida y su familia quieren una reunión "amistosa", como sea mañana nos vamos con Alice a su mansión, asegúrate de preparar a Pluto lo sacaremos a pasear-

Sebastian hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Bochan ¿enserio piensa llevar a ese animal?-

-Sí, fue una petición de Alice,…je y quiero ver cómo vas TU a sacar a Pluto de paseo… eso no me lo puedo perder-

Y así el conde y su mayordomo se preparaban para la visita a la mansión Ravenhunter.

* * *

Y luego de esto... nada, me iré a leer kuroshitsuji para saber si puedo meter a Snake, digan me, ¿quien es su personaje favorito?


	3. Chapter 3 La mansion Ravenhunter

Antes que nada agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia, espero poder seguir brindándoles una historia agradable e interesante.

Especial agradecimiento a: **Kayra Isis** y **Estefa-chan** por seguir esta historia… mis más sinceros agradecimientos. Ahora sin nada que añadir Ladys and Gentelmen el capítulo 3.

La mansión Ravenhunter

Ciel miraba por la ventana del carruaje son una expresión neutral, aunque en su mente se dedicaba a divagar por todos lados, ¿Qué le diría Alice cuando se enterara de que Elizabeth y su familia planeaban retarla por su afecto?, y lo que más le producía una especie de emoción en ese momento: ¿Cómo sería la mansión Ravenhunter?, mil y una preguntas cruzaban por su cabeza hasta que el carruaje se detuvo por fin.

Cuando Ciel bajo del carruaje para admirar la mansión casi se cae de espaldas, "_¿Pero qué es esto? Ni en mis mejores sueños he visto este tipo de mansión, es como sacada de una pintura… ¿pero qué clase de señorita es Alice?"_, asi de asombrado estaba el conde por el paisaje que se le ofrecía delante de sus ojos, una mansión rodeada de jardines verdes y bien cuidados, una mansión de mármol blanco al puro estilo victoriano se alzaba imponente sobre el paisaje haciendo que el conde no pudiera apartar la vista de ella y preguntándose cómo sería el interior.

-Hemos llegado bochan-

Dijo sonriente Sebastian al observar la cara de sorpresa de Ciel.

-Bienvenidos, conde Phantomhive y compañía, mi ojousama le estaba esperando y…-

Lissana la dama de compañía de Alice se quedó callada un segundo mirando a Pluto muy intensamente.

-Veo que trajeron al pequeño Pluto, se lo agradezco mucho conde, tenía muchas ganas de convivir con este ejemplo de conducta y…-

Para cuando empezaba a hablar ya estaba aún lado de Pluto acariciando las orejas y frotándole el estómago, Ciel desvió la mirada en cuanto empezó con las adulaciones hacia el perro, "¿_Dónde he visto esa conducta antes?... solo que con una animal diferente… oh cierto el idiota de Sebastian se pone de la misma manera cuando ve gatos"_

-Siento mucho que tuviera que ver tan lamentable espectáculo, adelante, pasen-

-Graci…-

-OOOHH! Pero ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama?, mira que sedoso pelaje, ese brillo inconfundible en los ojos, esa nariz…-

Sebastian había divisado a una gatita que salía de detrás de Alice, y ya la había tomado en sus manos mientras la criatura maullaba de gusto, "_y ahora este idiota… aaahh solo me hace pasar momentos bochornosos"_, Alice y Ciel los miraban con reproche y se dirigieron una mirada de disculpa mutuamente.

-EJEMM, bueno, en vista de la indisposición de nuestros acompañantes, tendremos que atendernos solos, vamos, entre conmigo, ¿Dónde te gustaria tomar el té? , tenemos el estudio, la biblioteca, el comedor, la sala, el salón principal,…-

Mientras Alice enumeraba los diversos lugares disponibles, Ciel miraba a su alrededor, la mansión estaba completamente decorada en un tono negro con plateado, dando la sensación de realeza, el tapiz de las paredes tenia dibujos de una flor de lis, Ciel no pudo evitar mirar hacia un retrato pintado que era el que estaba en las escaleras del vestíbulo, era el retrato de la familia de Alice, "_Curioso, yo removí el que estaba en mi mansión puesto que no soportaba verlo"_, Alice noto su interés en el cuadro y sonrió hacia Ciel.

-Me motiva a seguir con mis propósitos, cada vez que los miro y veo esa mirada en sus rostros es como si me retaran, como si me dijeran que no puedo hacerlo, pero… eso solo me hace querer hacerlo más, hacer que sus miradas se arrepientan de dudar de mi-

-hummm… interesante punto de vista, yo sentiría que me miran con superioridad, y eso me molesta-

-Puede ser, aunque deberíamos reconocer que nos causan cierto dolor saber que no pudimos hacer nada por impedir sus muertes y ver sus rostros nos produce esa sensación de frustración y enojo-

-creo que en eso solo puedes hablar por ti Alice-

-Quizá…-

Y mientras le decía eso Alice le dirigio una mirada de complicidad y malicia puesto que sabía que para él era lo mismo, "_Maldita sea, ¿cómo haces para saber lo que pienso?"_

Ya instalados en el balcón de la biblioteca y con una buena taza de té que Alice preparo por sí misma, comenzaron con los asuntos importantes.

-Me temo Alice que traigo malas noticias para ti-

-Oh vamos Ciel, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de noticias-

-No lo creo, pues verás mi tia, la duquesa Middleford, teme que haya una competidora que quiera quitarle su prometido a su hija Elizabeth, … no me mires a si yo recibi esas cartas y tendrías que haberlas leído para saber que no solo es paranoica si no también loca, y pues al paracer desea tener un encuentro amistoso contigo-

-Eso sería desafortunado Ciel, eres el mejor aliado que tengo y me temo que la dignidad de tu prometida y de su familia está en peligro, … no creas que no se, el hecho de que la familia pertenece a la orden de los caballeros, pero te diré una cosa … no me gane mi título de DUQUESA solo por una carita como la mía y un trágico pasado familiar, si deseas que acepte este encuentro lo hare, pero ten en cuenta que no me voy a contener en el evento, daré todo lo que tenga … aunque sea más por orgullo propio que por conseguirte como prometido –

-Pfff… que cosas dices Alice, hahahaha me ofendes diciéndome que no me quieres como prometido hahahaha-

-… hahahahaha lo lamento Ciel hahahaha-

-Como sea, es tu decisión aceptar o no el encuentro,… si lo que temes es dañar nuestra conveniente alianza no temas, esto no se verá afectado en lo más mínimo, me conviene más estar de tu lado, me trae más cosas beneficios que el ser prometido de Elizabeth-

-Gracias por eso conde-

Ciel miraba a Alice extrañado, él no había dicho ningún cumplido o nada que se pareciera, pero después lo pensó "_Puse como mi prioridad los beneficios que me produce estar cerca de Alice que mi compromiso con Lizy,… no sé qué pensar, no quiero pensar porque dije eso"_ , mientras se despedía de Alice y de la hermosa Mansion Ravenhunter Ciel se debatia dentro sí mismo, "_¿No se supone que debería poner a mi prometida ante Alice que apenas conozco?... parece que actuara por impulso más que por ¿deber?"_.

Alice miraba el carruaje alejarse de su mansión mientras su dama le traía un sobre con el sello de los Middleford… el temible reto, Alice rio para sus adentros "_Interesante, esto promete ser interesante, Elizabeth Middleford, te arrepentirás de interferir con mis convenientes alianzas… y mis puntos estratégicos para conseguir mis planes"_. Y con esa mentalidad Alice terminaba de redactar una carta con las únicas palabras:

"Acepto el duelo"

Atte.: Alice R.


	4. Chapter 4 Lady vs Lady

Ante todo gracias por seguir esta historia, y gracias por los revews me encanta leerlos y me inspiran a continuar la historia ;D en especial gracias a los comentarios de **Shadechu Nightray** son de mucha ayuda. Espero cumplir con las expectativas de todas y todos los lectores. Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia… y ahora Mina-sama el capítulo 4.

===========================O°°°°°°°OOOOOO°°°°°°°°°OOOOO°°°°°°O=====================

Lady vs Lady

El encuentro entre las damas de las familias Middleford y Ravenhunter se daría en un lugar que sorprendió a Alice en un principio, el punto de interés de ambas según la duquesa Middleford: La mansión Phantomhive. "_Por favor… ¿no podía haber sido otro lugar menos cursi?, esto en verdad pareciera como si estuviéramos peleando por la mano de Ciel" _Pensó con desesperación Alice "_Aunque, ¿no debería ser al revés? Digo, normalmente son dos caballeros peleando por el corazón de una dama… cuanto más pienso en Ciel como una damisela esperando al caballero ganador del duelo no puedo evitar una sonrisa" _Pensaba divertida Alice mientras escondía una sonrisa discretamente, sabía perfectamente que la duquesa Middleford no le quitaba el ojo de encima y la veía como queriendo encontrar una defecto en ella, "_Pues no encontrara nada digno de reproche, me ha educado una tia con el mismo carácter que usted, es más me atrevería a pensar que compartían la misma filosofía con respecto a lo que debería saber hacer una dama" _Pensaba con satisfacción la pequeña Ravenhunter, yeso la llevó a dedicarle una sonrisa altanera a la duquesa que se preguntaba quién era esa chica que se creía superior a su adorada hija.

Bien daremos comienzo al duelo entre la señorita Elizabeth Middleford y la duquesa Alice Ravenhunter, el duelo consiste en un combate de esgrima a dos espadas, la primera que desarme por completo a su adversaria ganara el duelo, si en un lapso de tiempo de 30 minutos no hay vencedora aún, se tomara un descanso de 10 minutos y se reanudara el combate que durará hasta que se anuncie claramente una vencedora o alguna de ustedes admita la rendición-

El juez del juego era nada más y nada menos que Sebastian, quien por la visita de la tía de Ciel se había visto obligado a peinarse el cabello hacia atrás, y al parecer algo incómodo, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa, dentro de los invitados por parte del conde estaba Lao y por supuesto Ran Mao, Undertaker y por personas coladas que no se sabía bien quien lo había invitado el conde Druitt.

Haaaa! Que belleza, no hay nada más emocionante que un duelo por amor, si mi pequeño pajarillo estuviera aquí yo pelearía por su amor… por cierto conde usted me recuerda mucho a mi pajarillo, ¿No lo conocerá por casualidad?, tenía unos ojos parecidos a los suyos-

Ciel que estaba sentado tomando una copa de jugo, escupió un poco del líquido que había tomado y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda "_¿Cuándo se olvidara de esa vergonzosa escena?, yo aún tengo pesadillas con ese recuerdo"_ Pensó Ciel con nerviosismo.

No sé de quién me esté hablando conde Druitt hahahaha, no he conocido a nadie así-

Respondió con una risa nerviosa el pobre Ciel que se estaba poniendo tenso.

Lamento interrumpir conde, pero ya que estamos en un duelo ¿no le gustaria apostar por alguna de las señoritas?, ya tengo personas que han puesto su dinero en favor de la señorita Elizabeth, o ¿es que usted hará algo para que el resultado sea diferente?-

Pero que dices Lao, yo no apuesto por ninguna de ellas… y además es lógico que los que apostaron por Elizabeth sean su padre y su hermano…-

Ciel se detuvo a mitad de la frase mientras contemplaba con cierto asombro y vergüenza a los hombres de la familia Middleford gritando y dando ánimos de manera efusiva a su queridísima Lizy, un espectáculo que no termino hasta que la duquesa los golpeo a los dos y les ordeno callar.

Y conde, ¿sabe de qué color desearían las señoritas su ataúd? Es algo que en estos casos es importante saber para ir decidiendo el modelo y la tela y…-

¡UNDERTAKER! ¡NADIE VA A MORIR PORFAVOR!-

Grito Ciel exasperado y aterrado por la idea de ver a alguna de ellas en uno de los ataúdes de Undertaker, que en opinión del creador eran muy cómodos y perfectos para el descanso eterno.

Bueno bochan, el duelo estará por comenzar-

Bien, estoy comenzando a creer que me dará un ataque de nervios en cuanto esto comience pero no puedo hacer nada, … da la orden Sebastian, que comiencen de una vez-

Que el duelo de las damiselas comience ¡AHORA!-

En el momento en que Sebastian dio la orden ambas jóvenes chocaron espadas, Elizabeth conocía a la perfección los movimientos, y no perdía ninguna oportunidad de desarmar o herir a Alice, que por su parte estaba concentrada en esquivar los ataques dirigidos específicamente para causar daño físico y respondía con otros llenos de la misma intención, y asi paso la media hora establecida por Sebastian, ambas señoritas estaban cansadas puesto que habían estado peleando al aire libre y el sol de medio dia les restaba energías.

¡TIEMPO! Es hora de un descanso, señoritas, tienen 10 minutos para descansar-

Ambas jóvenes bajaron las espadas sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente y se retiraron si quitarse la vista una de otra, ambas habían terminado con sus vestidos con rasguños pero ninguno había llegado a traspasar la tela, ambas sudaban y respiraban agitadamente; La idea de pelear con vestido había sido de la duquesa Middleford ya que su hija siempre aegaba que no se veía tierna cuando practicaba y decidió que si Elizabeth se sentía cómoda peleando con un vestido y eso le daba ventaja, entonces el duelo seria usando vestidos.

Ojosama ¿se encuentra bien?-

Preguntó con una sonrisa Lissana quien se sentía divertida al ver como su ojousama había encontrado a alguien que rivalizara con du destreza.

Si estoy bien, solo no esperaba que ella fuera tan buena, …ja, es bueno ver que alguien es capaz de seguirme el ritmo sin desperdiciar oportunidades-

¿Molesta?-

Para nada Lissana, estoy completamente entusiasmada e intrigada por esta señorita, pero como ya te he dicho, mi orgullo y mi ego están en la línea, por lo tanto no puedo perder, aunque deba usar otros métodos para derrotar a la pequeña señorita-

Alice decía esto con una sonrisa llena de malicia y maldad mientras trzaba una estrategia en su mente "_Si para ganar necesito jugar sucio, lo hare, no estoy dispuesta a perder ante ella"_Pensaba Alice con misterio mientras refinaba su plan que la llevaría la victoria.

Señoritas, hora de continuar el combate… ¡COMIENCEN!-

Y de nuevo el sonido del metal golpeándose contra otro metal, se separaban solo para atacse de nuevo, hasta que Elizabeth rompió el silencioso ataque.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte con Ciel?-

"_Parece ser que no fui la única en pensar este tipo de distracción, lo lamento querida, pero yo se cómo funciona esto y no caeré tan fácilmente"_ Pensaba Alice mientras respondía con una sonrisa amablemente falsa.Y mientras hablaban seguían chocando espadas.

A decir verdad lady Elizabeth yo no estoy pelando por ser la prometida del conde, yo estoy peleando porque usted me envio una carta pidiéndome que lo hiciera, además no se que le hace pensar a usted que yo quiero quitarle a su prometido-

Se ahan estado viendo a mis espaldas, ¿eso no le parece motivo suficiente?-

Oh porfavor, si eso es lo único ¿Por qué no le pregunta usted al conde el motivo de las visitas?-

Lo hice y el respondio que era solamente por trabajo de la reina-

¿y usted no le creyo?¿aun siendo su prometido?... entonces debo suponer que usted no confía en el apaeser del tiempo que llevan comprometidos, por cierto me gustaria saber ¿Qué quiere lograr usted actuando de la manera actual delante del conde?-

Yo solo quiero que Ciel vuelva a sonreír como antes-

¿Cómo antes? ¿Se refiera antes de la tragedia de sus padres? Lamento decirle esto pero nadie que haya sufrido eso y cruzado la línea que él cruzo volvería a sonreír de la misma manera, porque las personas por las cuales sonreía ya no están-

Por eso quiero ser su esposa y hacerle olvidar el dolor de aquel día y que vuelva a ser el de antes-

Sus propósitos son nobles, pero comprenda que el conde jamás, volverá a sonreír como antes, usted ni nadie es suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejan los seres que se fueron, ni siquiera una prometida-

¿y que sabe usted del sufrimiento de Ciel?

¿Qué, qué se yo?, todo querida, porque en el fondo él y yo somos iguales, ambos perdimos algo y ambos queremos lograr algo, y si debemos dar nuestra alma a cambio, la daremos-

Usted… entiende lo que siente Ciel…

Por supuesto, y es verdad cuando le digo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no va a lograr nada-

Y en ese momento Elizabeth perdió la concentración, la verdad había sido expuesta "_Nada de lo que haga podrá hacer que Ciel recupere su sonrisa, a menos que le devolviera a sus padres, pero eso es imposible, entonces… ¿nunca podré hacer nada por Ciel?"_ Pensaba Elizabeth con amargura, y en ese segundo de vacilación, Alice la desarmo completamente con un brusco y elegante movimiento, cuando Elizabeth se dio cuenta que ya no poseía las armas en sus manos cayo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, no por haber perdido el duelo, sino porque se había dado cuenta de la verdad, "_¿acaso no soy suficiente para Ciel?"_ Ese pensamiento la abatía, la destrozaba, pero ¿sería verdad que ella no podría hacer que Ciel sonriera felizmente?.

La ganadora del duelo es Alice Ravenhunter

Gracias Sebastian, … por cierto peleo bien Lady Middleford

Dijo Alice con cierta malicia en la voz al final de la frase "_Eso querida mía es jugar sucio, hacer que te distraigas con el dialogo, hacer que desvíes tus pensamientos del objetivo, en el fondo sé que el conde y yo somos distintos en ciertas cosas, pero solo con unas frases logré romper esa confianza tuya y reclamar mi victoria, lo lamento mucho, pero espero que con esto dejes de meterte en mis estrategias"_ pensaba mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

¿Eso significa que la prometida del conde es ahora la duquesa Ravenhunter?

Eso parece conde Druitt, al parecer la apuesta la ganó la señorita Lissana Diderot, ya que aposto a favor de su duquesa, ¡Felicitaciones señorita Lissana!-

Gracias señor Lao-

Ciel no podía creer lo que había visto, en su vida habría sabido que alguien le ganara a un Middleford en un duelo con espadas, pero no podía hacer nada, su tia había puesto su compromiso con Elizabeth en la línea de apuesta y la había perdido, debía cumplir su palabra.

Duquesa Middleford, ¿Cumplira su palabra de liberar al conde Pantomhive del compromiso con su hija o eso solo fue pura palabreria?

…Lo hare, conde Phantomhive, en el nombre de la reina y delante de la familia Middleford lo libero del compromiso de matrimonio contraído por sus padres y que reacia en usted, ahora puede prometerse con la persona que convenga, y le deseo toda la felicidad-

Y dicendo esto la duquesa rompió un papel que estaba debidamente sellado, y doblado, que contenia el acuerdo matrimonial entre Elizabeth y Ciel."¿_Eso significa que puedo… que debo comprometerme con Alice?... ¡CIEL CONTTOLATE, PARECIERA QUE LA IDEA TE GUSTA MÁS DE LO QUE DEBERIA!"_ Se reprochaba así mismo Ciel, aunque en el fondo le tentaba la idea de pedir a Alice que fuera su prometida, pero solo era una minúscula tentación y el, el gran conde Pantomhive no cedería a una simple tentación, ¿O sí?

Espero que esto le sea suficiente duquesa, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, ya puede prometerse con mi sobrino-

Oh no, no ,no duquesa, yo estoy satisfecha solamente con la liberación del conde, yo no podría prometerme con él aunque quisiera, porque… vera… yo ya estoy comprometida

Dijo Alice con fingida inocencia mientras mostraba su mano derecha que contenía una sortija con una piedra roja, todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y se quedaron como estatuas de piedra por la impresión, incluido Sebastian que no podía creer que en sus investigaciones sobre Alice no hubiera podido descubrir el compromiso y el conde que no se creía lo que había escuchado.

"La cena está servida" dice Oscar, "pueden pasar al comedor" dice Emily… "¿Pasa algo malo?" dice Wilde-

Y a pesar de lo que Snake les decía, invitados y anfitriones seguían sin moverse, "_¿Quién DEMONIOS ES TU PROMETIDO Alice?"_ Se preguntaba Ciel con cierto sentimiento que solo se podría traducir como CELOS.


	5. Chapter 5 Revelaciones

Ante todo una disculpa me surgió un compromiso el fin de semana y ya no pude ni escribir ni publicar nada pero prometo ponerme al corriente con esto, así que Minasan Gomenasai, bueno como sea gracias por los revews adoro leerlos.

000000000=========000000000===========000000000==========000000000========00000

Revelaciones

-¡SEBASTIAN! EXPLICAME ESTO! ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO QUE ALICE ESTABA COMPROMETIDA?- exclamaba exasperado Ciel

-No lo sé, si le sirve de algo eso es nuevo para mí también, nunca había fallado al hacer una investigación, y cuando la hice no había nada sobre un prometido.- Dijo sorprendido y molesto el gran mayordomo.

- En cierto punto es cierto, no has fallado nunca en una investigación, entonces aún queda la interrogante más grande ¿Quién es el prometido de Alice?- Respondía el conde ya un poco más calmado tras haber considerado las cosas.

Ciel seguía pensando, mientras disfrutaba de una taza de té Earl Gray, "_¿Cómo puedo hacer que Alice me diga el nombre de su prometido?... y pensándolo bien ¿Qué me importa su prometido? Si Alice no considero relevante mencionar a su prometido en nuestras reuniones, eso significa que no es importante y que no interferirá en nuestras negociaciones,… pero cuanto más lo pienso más me molesta no saber quién es él, que demonios…"_ ciel tenía una gama de emociones que iban desde la indiferencia hasta la ira injustificada, "_Ni yo mismo me entiendo… haaa"_ suspiraba Ciel.

-Bochan, ha llegado una invitación del conde Druitt, en agradecimiento por el espectáculo de ayer, bueno, así dice la carta-

Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír ante la palabra espectáculo, y Ciel capto la idea y sonrió también. "_espectáculo… aquello fue un circo, no un simple espectáculo"_ Pensaba el conde con cierta diversión.

-Supongo que será una negativa-

-Supones mal, no hay mejor ocasión de conocer personas que un baile social, en especial si, la duquesa Ravenhunter también asistirá- Decía Ciel mientras sonreía con otro sobre en la mano- Esta es una carta de Alice diciendo que asistirá a la reunión, y que no lo hará sola-

-Entonces deberá improvisar más en ese baile suyo bochan- dijo Sebastian sonriendo –Si quiere impresionar al joven desconocido y declararle abiertamente la guerra-

-… no le quiero declarar la guerra a nadie, y menos aún porque no se ha metido en mis asuntos-

"_no me refería a una guerra social, me refería a una guerra por el corazón de la señorita Ravenhunter"_ Se decía Sebastian mientras continuaba sonriendo.

El día del baile llego y para sorpresa de Ciel los Midleford habían sido invitados también, la familia recibió a Ciel como siempre, pero él estaba esperando a alguien más, dado que era un baile en honor del vizconde todo el mundo traía sus mejores vestidos de gala. " _Ugh, y pensar que mi primer baile social en casa del vizconde asistí vestido como señorita,… brrr el recuerdo me produce escalofríos"_ Pensaba Ciel mientras miraba por toda la sala en busca de la duquesa, Elizabeth se dio cuenta de esto y su mirada se entristeció.

-Ciel, ¿Esperas a alguien?- Preguntaba curiosa y temerosa

-Sí y no, espero ver a alguien, pero no la espero específicamente, no sé si me entiendas-

-¿Me invitas a bailar?-Preguntó esperanzada Lizy

- … ¿eh? Perdón, ¿qué me habías dicho?- Respondió Ciel algo distraido

-… que si no querías bailar-

-¡ah! Eso, si, vamos-

Aun en el baile Ciel no podía dejar de mirar alrededor del salón, algo nervioso, al parecer no era el único que estaba esperando a que alguien llegara, "_al parecer este evento se hizo solo para conocer al prometido de cierta señorita"_ Con este pensamiento solo logro aumentar su ansiedad, en el preciso momento en que se terminaba el baile, se abrieron las puertas para dejar pasar a la duquesa Ravenhunter.

-La duquesa Alice Ravenhunter y su prometido el conde Alois Trancy-

En cuanto se anunció su entrada todo el mundo se quedó callado y se volvió para mirar a la recién llegada pareja; Alois Trancy, un chico extravagante, rubio claro y con los ojos azul claro, vestido con su clásico abrigo morado con estola negra y llevando como era su costumbre algo verde, cuya historia era bien sabida, su verdadero nombre fue en algún tiempo Jim Macken, fue adoptado por la familia Trancy y se había convertido en el heredero de la familia, al morir el matrimonio Trancy se le confirió el título nobiliario del difunto conde.

-Vaya Alice, esto no me lo esperaba, que hermoso es ver como todo el mundo espera tu llegada- Dijo altivo y sonriente Alois.

-Te soy sincera yo tampoco sabía lo importantes que somos- Respondió Alice también sonriendo

-¡Oh¡ querida, eres la prometida del conde Trancy, lógicamente debes der igual de importante que yo jajajajajaja-

Aun cuando la pareja estaba hablando entre ellos todo el salón seguía en silencio, la pareja entro y saludo al vizconde Druitt e igualmente le agradecieron la invitación, mientras tanto Ciel contemplaba a la pareja con cierto recelo en la mirada, _"Ante mis ojos él no es más que un niñato extravagantemente vestido, prepotente, altivo y con cierto aire de superioridad, no sé qué demonios le ve Alice _"Pensaba Ciel sin darse cuenta que había apretado los puños y los miraba con intensidad. Pero la mirada de Ciel no paso desapercibida para Alois quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de altivez y superioridad al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ciel acompañado por la familia Middleford.

-No puedo evitar notar que usted no me quita la vista de encima a mi y mi prometida…- Empezó a decir Alois pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Alice llegaba a su lado saludando cortés mente a Ciel y a los Middleford.

-Alois deja te presento al conde Phantomhive, y a la familia Middleford-

-¡Entonces usted es el famoso conde Phantomhive! Alice me ha hablado mucho sobre usted- Dijo Alois mientras le tendía a ciel la mano y la apretaba con fuerza, y agregaba con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa aparente – Sera mejor que se mantenga a distancia de ella-

-y ustedes deben ser los Middleford, Alice me hablo sobre ustedes, no puedo creer que la señorita Middleford sea capaz de mantener ocupada a Alice en un duelo, me hubiera gustado ver eso pero para mí desgracia estaba ocupado y no pude asistir- Dijo el conde con una fingida cara de tristeza – Espero que si se repite pueda asistir a verlo-

Para todo lo que hablaba o decía Alois lo hacía con una sonrisa y unos gestos de prepotencia, pero no se le podía decir nada, era de esas personalidades que se imponía con tan solo una mirada y una pose superior.

-Por cierto, déjeme felicitarlo conde Pantomhive, dentro de la nobleza se habla de su rompimiento de compromiso, no me he enterado el nombre de la chica y Alice se niega a decirme, pero debió ser una señorita algo tonta como para apostar en contra de Alice, mis felicitaciones, si la joven tenía semejante cerebro debió ser un alivio para usted deshacerse de ella, espero encuentre a alguien mejor- Añadió Alois mordazmente sabiendo que la chica se encontraba presente.

Ciel se quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo podía este niño decirle algo así?, a él, el conde Phantomhive. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

-La verdad es que fue muy doloroso haber perdido mi compromiso conde, pero por fortuna mia la duquesa Ravenhunter me tendió su amistad y la he visitado frecuentemente, gracias a ella me siento más reconfortado ahora, déjeme decirle que ella es una señorita en muchos aspectos perfecta, justo lo que yo hubiera pedido- Finalizó Ciel con un énfasis en la última frase.

Alois se quedó mirando fijamente a Ciel, y este le devolvía la mirada, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba y sin decirse palabra alguna, ambos pensaron lo mismo:

"_ESTO ES GUERRA"_

_=========OOOOOOO=======OOOOOOOO=======OOOOOOO======OOOOOO=========_

Ante todo una disculpa, he estado algo ocupada con proyectos escolares que no había encontrado el tiempo de escribir, pero espermos que los maestros dejen de molestar con las tareas para que me ponga al tanto con los capítulos, Gracias por su comprensión y sus comentarios. Gracias por su comprencion, espero les haya gustado este capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6 Guerra no declarada

Encontré un mini lapso de tiempo para escribir este capítulo, aunque sigo algo ocupada. Por culpa de los maestros y sus proyectos, me tardare en publicar el capítulo que sigue, les ruego paciencia, por su comprensión Arigatou gozaimasu y aquí tienen el capítulo 6.

==================OOOO==============

Guerra NO declarada

Después de la fiesta Ciel estaba en su estudio paseando de un lado a otro como bestia enjaulada y un humor que ni siquiera el mismo Pluto, podría tener.

-Bocchan es hora del té- Dijo Sebastián con la misma sonrisa de siempre y mirando con diversión a su joven amo.

Ciel solo le lanzo una mirada homicida como respuesta, dando a entender que no podía haber llegado en peor momento para interrumpir sus profundos pensamientos, pero como buen inglés, no rechazo el ofrecimiento de una buena taza de té.

-Dime Sebastian ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre Trancy?- Pregunto Ciel con una mirada furica en el rostro y haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

-Por desgracia no, pareciera como si el también estuviera bajo un contrato- Contesto con enfado y resignación el mayordomo.

Ciel suspiro largamente, si eso era cierto le costaría mucho trabajo conseguir información, y eso le molestaba, hasta ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y sus objetivos, el conde se había sumido en sus reflexiones cuando recibió una carta que fue traída en un principio por Sebastian.

"Ciel, ayer me pareció que estabas un tanto molesto e intrigado por mi prometido, me gustaría aclarar la situación, si quisieras venir a mi mansión serias bienvenido"

Alice lo estaba invitando a compartir la información con respecto a su prometido, típico de Alice, intervenir cuando él estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, "_Insisto, ¿Cómo haces para aparecer en el momento indicado y decir lo que quiero escuchar?" _Pensaba el conde con un suspiro, ya había conseguido información sobre el tal Trancy.

Al llegar a la mansión Ravenhunter no pudo evitar su asombro cuando Alice estaba esperándolo en la puerta con esa sonrisa, como quien recibe a alguien que no había visto hace tiempo, después de una larga recepción y de que sus acompañantes los avergonzaran por segunda vez se encontraban tomando el té mientras Ciel compartía su información y Alice respondía sus dudas con respecto a su prometido.

-Te lo juro Alice mi primera impresión de ese joven fue de muy desagradable- Confesó el conde con un suspiro

-¡OH Ciel! Si supieras lo que pensé yo cuando me lo presentaron por primera vez, y si lo preguntas fue mi tía quien lo organizó- Respondió Alice con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Deberías anular el compromiso,…o esperas que te devuelva el "favor" – Preguntó Ciel con una sonrisa y cierto sarcasmo

-No podría Ciel, aunque quisiera, y la verdad estar a su lado no es tan malo, él puede meterse en donde quiera y me cuenta todo lo que sabe, aunque te seré sincera, es a la única persona que no me gustaría ver enojado, tiene un lado sádico y salvaje-

-¿Le temes?- Pregunto Ciel con una sonrisa pero malicia en la mirada.

-Ciel, hace años que la palabra miedo se ha borrado de mi diccionario, y la palabra muerte se me figura un objetivo en lugar de un final, pero es la verdad, una de sus sirvientas oso mirarlo, y el sintió que le estaba insultando y la pobre demonio quedo tuerta- Dijo Alice con una cara de desaprobación al final y dando un sorbo a su té.

-… tiene demonios de sirvientes- Repitió Ciel más para él mismo que para Alice como si quisiera sonar convincente.

-¿Oh no te lo he dicho? Él también tiene un contrato, su mayordomo es un tal Claude Faustus- Seguia diciendo Alice,- No me agrada mucho, no tiene emociones en el rostro y eso es algo aburrido, obedece todo con una cara plana, y se dirige a Alois como "Your highness", ridículo- Puntualizo con un tono de desaprobación en la voz.

Ciel vio cómo su anfitriona miraba hacia el jardín y pensó que ya estaba harto de hablar de aquel conde tan desagradable, asique el cambio de tema les saco a los dos una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no veo a tu prometido diciendo "mi querida" o "amada mía" y todas esas cursilerías que se dicen los enamorados-

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo tampoco veo a Elizabeth con la personalidad de Ranmao, siempre callada y reservada-

Y en ese instante ambos se imaginaron a Alois con la personalidad del Visconde Druitt y a Elizabeth con la personalidad de Ranmao,"_Mire por donde lo mire eso es gracioso, pero se vería linda con otro color que no fuera negro,… ¿Cuándo te volviste de este modo Cie? Compórtate"_ Pensó Ciel de una manera afectiva tanto que incluso a él le pareció extraña.

Pero la felicidad de ese instante no duro demasiado, porque en ese momento se escucharon golpes en la puerta, algo que ni Alice ni Ciel esperaban, entrando por la puerta donde ellos estaban un Trancy mitad furioso y mitad indignado cruzó la puerta.

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro querido Conde Phantomhive, ¿Qué te trae de visita la casa de Mi prometida?- Dijo Alois haciendo énfasis en la palabra Mí, dejando en claro que ella era de su propiedad, y esto solo aumento la furia de Ciel.

-Alois, creo haberte dicho que tendría visitas el día de hoy, me tendrás que perdonar querido pero estoy en medio de negociaciones-

-¿No te importará si me quedo verdad?- Dijo Alois poniendo cara de niño pequeño y mirando con tristeza a Alice. Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando Ciel, incapaz de aguantar las ganas se puso de pie para responder.

-OH por favor conde, no se moleste ya habíamos terminado, Alice me despido, creo que es hora de que me vaya- Dio Ciel con fingida sonrisa pero molesto por la interrupción.

-….-Alice estaba de piedra, pero Ciel se acercó y le susurró en el oído-"parece que tu mansión tampoco es segura, tendrás que compensarme por esta interrupción, te veo luego"- Alice solo sonrió y asintió discretamente.

Antes de salir de la sala Ciel se volvió para mirar a Alice, y vio como Alois lo miraba con triunfo en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Alice, una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapo y sin pensarlo se dirigió a la pequeña dama y le beso la frente.

-Nos vemos Alice, te veré más adelante- y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, salió de ahí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada altiva a Alois, que se había quedado el doble de furioso y lo miraba con odio.

"_Que esto te sirva de lección Trancy, yo siempre gano"_ Pensaba altanero Ciel.

"_Esto no se quedara así Phantomhive"_ Se decía Alois con rabia.

Alice se había quedado algo confundida pero no dijo nada, "_Cosas de hombres, primero se golpean y luego se tienden la mano, no puedo comprender eso, un instante están hablando mal entre ellos y al siguiente le conceden la privacidad requerida para estar con su prometida,… no vale la pena pensar mucho" _Se decía Alice quitando importancia a la acción de Ciel.

Ya en su mansión Ciel sonreía con malicia, esta acción no paso desapercibida por el mayordomo quien curioso por saber el porqué de esa sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que le causa tan buen humor bochan?- Preguntó sonriente Sebastian.

-Le he tomado el gusto a la cara de frustración y enojo de Alois, el solo recordarla me llena de ganas de reírme en su cara, la satisfacción de verlo ahí, sin poder decirme o hacerme nada, es divertida- Decía Ciel burlonamente mientras recordaba con satisfacción su victoria.

Mientras que en la mansión Trancy, Alois arrojaba un florero contra la pared de su estudio.

-MALDITO SEAS PHANTOMHIVE, ESTO NO TE LO VOY A DEJAR PASAR, ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO VUELVAS A TOCAR NADA QUE ME PERTENESCA- Gritaba un furioso Alois

Claude como siempre se dedicaba a recoger el desastre que había ocasionado el florero sin decir ni una palabra, aunque pensaba que el comportamiento de su amo era infantil.

-Tengo que encontrar algo para vengarme, CLAUDE ENCUENTRA ALGO PARA QUE PUEDA VENGARME DE PHANTOMHIVE- Pensaba Alois con los dientes apretados y gritando la orden hacia Claude.

El mayordomo solo puso la rodilla en el suelo mientras respondía:

-Yes, your highness-

En ambas mansiones se podía saborear el triunfo y la derrota, dos sucesos que son tangibles dentro de una guerra, pero ya que ninguno de los dos se había declarado estado de guerra, era una guerra No declarada.

==============OOOOOOOOOOOOOO===================

Hola, ante todo gracias por leer y como ya les había mencionado me tardare en publicar el siguiente capítulo por causa de fuerzas escolares T_T, espero que les guste lo que alcance a escribir en un momento libre, me gustaría que me dijeran si les agradaría ver a los shnigamis (aparte de undertaker) me refiero a Grell Stucliff, William T. Spears, y el otro que no recuerdo en este momento, díganme que personaje les gustaría que pusiera, aún tengo pendiente los ángeles Ash y Angela, así como a Hannah Anafeloz, y a los mellizos sirvientes de Alois.

PD. Your highness es una frase en ingles que significa "su alteza", solo dato curioso.


	7. Chapter 7 Tejiendo la red

Y YA ESTOY DE VUELTA! Tadaimaaa minasan! He revivido! Lista para publicarles el siguiente capítulo, puede que aun tenga tarea pero ya me deshice de los proyectos pesados, y bueno, después de marearlos con todo lo anterior El tan esperado Cap 7.

=====================OOOOOOOOO=================OOOOOOO=====================

Capítulo 7

Tejiendo la red

Alois paseaba en su mansión aun molesta por los actos de Ciel, pero esperaba pacientemente las noticias de Claude. "_No puede fallar, debo vengarme de ese Phantomhive, nadie es más grande que yo, vamos Claude necesito algo grande, algo bueno"_ pensaba con desesperación Alois, la paciencia según lo veía él no era uno de sus dones. En ese momento entro Claude.

-¿Y bien?-

-Me temo que el plan que pudiera funcionar involucraría también a la señorita Alice-

-Suena perfecto, el conde la lastima, ella sufre y yo la salvo, me gusta la idea, y en cierto punto se lo merece por dejarse tocar que ese…perro- Alois rio ante la última palabra, Ciel era conocido como el perro de la reina así que la palabra perro le hacía alusión.

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de otra sñorita- Continuo Claude con su clásica la indiferencia.

-¿Te refieres a Elisabeth Middleford?- Dijo Alois monótona mente.

-Ciertamente-

-Hmmm no hay problema- Dijo Alois con una voz que notaba aburrimiento, mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y tomaba su clásica pose con la pierna cruzada y las manos entrelazadas- Nada puede interponerse en mi plan, es más trae ante mí a esa señorita- Puntualizo Trancy mientras sonreía sádica mente.

==============0000000000000000000000===========================

Ciel estaba ante su escritorio mirando con aburrimiento los ejercicios que Sebastian le había puesto, odiaba las matemáticas y todo lo relacionado con ellas, aunque era bueno resolviéndolas, pero aun asi las odiaba. Fastidiado de los números y letras miro al jardín donde Finy podaba un árbol, "Oye Finny" PLAFF, el grito de Brad había hecho que Finny se sorprendiera y cayera de espaldas, Ciel miraba con cierto pesar como su jardinero se paraba y respondía al llamado del cocinero. "_monótono, terriblemente monótono"_ pensaba con pesar el conde.

-Bocchan espero que haya terminado de hacer los ejercicios- Pregunto sonriente Sebastian

-Los termine aun que por enésima vez te he dicho que no me gustan los números después del desayuno, arruinan mi digestión- Contestó señudo Ciel

-Bueno creo que hay alguien que lo liberará de su aburrimiento- Dijo Sebastian mientras daba paso a Alice que lo miraba sonriente.

-Siento molestarte cuando estás muy entretenido con los números mi querido Ciel- Dijo sonriente ante la expresión frustrada del conde

-ALICE ¡QUE SORPRESA!- Dijo Ciel verdaderamente sorprendido

-Siento irrumpir de esta manera en tu casa pero me gustaría que me acompañaras de compras-Dijo Alice en broma

-¿Compras?- dijo consternado Ciel, no le gustaba ir de compras.

-JAJAJAJAJA Claro que no Ciel, pero deberías haber visto tu cara, hablando en serio me gustaría que me acompañaras en una investigación- Dijo aun divertida Alice mientras le tendía unos documentos al conde.

-Pero Alice esto es en un crucero, y estaríamos fuera por tres días- Dijo Ciel mientras pensaba en los pros y contras de ir a ese crucero.

-OH vamos Ciel, la reina nos lo manda, una persona cercana a ella ha desaparecido en ese crucero, se le conoce como el "Happy never after" y no es el único caso de desaparición, aunque debo advertirte que es un crucero familiar- Dijo Alice desilusionada.

-¿Familiar?, entonces solo matrimonios y familias completas incluyendo abuelos pueden entrar, ¿Es así?- Dijo reflexivo Ciel.

-Pensaba que tú, Sebastian y alguno de los tuyos querría hacerse pasar por parte de nuestra familia- Dijo Alice dando por sentado que Ciel no accedería "_Demonios es difícil sacar al perro guardián de paseo"_ pensaba con un suspiro.

-No lo sé Alice…- Decía dubitativo "_La última vez que estuve en un crucero resulte atacado por cadáveres que cobraron vida"_ reflexionaba el conde.

-Oh bueno, no te preocupes, le diré a Alois si quiere venir, aunque no sé cómo se va a tomar eso del crucero familiar- Reflexionaba Alice "_Últimamente Alois está un tanto distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos, no me atrevo a molestarlo con trivialidades como esta, además es un trabajo de la reina, es mi trabajo supuesta mente aunque me pregunto cómo es que Ciel no lo sabe, supongo que Ash se atrasó con el mensaje _"seguía pensando la duquesa.

Mientras Alice pensaba algo hizo Clic en la cabeza de Ciel cuando dijo Alice que podía pedírselo a Alois, "_Eso significa que aún no se lo pide, si me niego ella ira con esa tonta araña, no lo permitiré, eso me da un punto a mi favor ella me lo pidió primero, además el solo imaginarlos solos en un crucero… ni hablar no le daré la satisfacción de tener un paseo con su prometida"_. La cara que ponía el conde mientras pensaba era seria, pero se le escapó una sonrisa, como Ciel se tardó en responder, eso le dio a entender a Alice que esa era su última palabra.

-Bueno Ciel en vista de que no iras me retiro- Dijo decidida pero desilusionada.

Alice dio media vuelta para retirarse cuando entro Ash con un sobre blanco en la mano.

-oh vaya parece ser que me he atrasado, mil disculpas conde, al parecer la señorita Alice se adelantó a mi llegada, eso significa que Angela fue más rápida que yo, como sea espero que la señorita le haya explicado los detalles y solo necesite escuchar la petición directamente de su puño y letra- Dijo el ángel mientras le ponía el sobre delante de Ciel.- Bueno, los dejo para que terminen de discutir el asunto- y con una reverencia salio dejando tras de él un par de plumas blancas.

-Alice, no me dejaste terminar, lo pensé bien y creo que te acompañaré, no necesito leer la carta puesto que ya me dijiste que es lo que se pide- Dijo Ciel un tanto avergonzad por incomodar a su invitada.

-Yo diría que te tomaste tu tiempo pensándolo… pero bueno, lee la carta quizá a ti te den más información, o tu objetivo sea diferente- Dijo Alice suspirando con resignación.

-Bueno ya que te tomaste la molestia de visitarme y de salvarme de una tarde llena de aburridos números ¿te apetecería acompañarme a tomar el té?- Pidió Ciel con su sonrisa encantadora.

-ahhh… bueno, gracias por la oferta, acepto- Respondió suspirando Alice, "_¿cómo hace para que siempre acceda tan fácil?, vaya poder de persuasión que tiene el conde"_.

Y así entre risas y un delicioso aroma a té se quedaron el conde y la duquesa una tarde de otoño a unos días de irse a un crucero.

==============000000000000000000000000000==============================

-Alois estaba muy cómodo sentado en la silla de su escritorio con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Your highness, lady Middleford- Presentó Claude con la misma voz monótona de siempre.

-Claro, claro, que pase- Dijo Alois de manera efusiva.

-Gracias conde Trancy, ahora me gustaría saber para que necesita mi ayuda- Dijo Elizabeth de manera cautelosa y mirando al conde con una mirada cautelosa.

-oh por favor llámeme Alois, y dígame querida Elizabeth, ¿Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de recuperar su compromiso?- Dijo Alois con una expresión maliciosa.

-…Si, me gustaría pero no encuentro nada que pueda hacer- Admitió Lizzy con timidez y resignación.

-Pues yo sí, necesito su cooperación querida, pero deberá preguntarse qué obtengo yo si la ayudo, eso es simple, usted me quita Ciel de mi camino y yo le quito a mi prometida del suyo- Continuaba diciendo Alois con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Yo solo deseo que Ciel sea feliz no le haría algo así- Respondió Lizzy un tanto nerviosa.

-Por favor querida ambos sabemos que lo harías, y más cuando sepas que en este momento ambos están rumbo a un crucero de tres días, sí, me duele no poder haber ido con mi prometida, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera otra persona quien la acompañara- Dijo Alois con fingido pesar en el rostro.

-Estarán solos… por… tres días… en un crucero…b-bueno pero Ciel y yo fuimos a un crucero también- Respondió la señorita como para decir que ella había sido la primera.

-Pero esta vez el conde accedió a ir junto con Alice, estarán juntos desde la llegada al puerto, y tengo entendido que incluso fueron de compras juntos para este viaje, mire usted misma- Dijo escéptico Alois mientras le daba unas fotos donde salían el conde y la duquesa junto con su mayordomo y su dama de compañía cargados de bolsas y cajas.-Como podrá ver el conde accedió de buena manera al paseo- Añadió como si eso fuera algo obvio.

Lizzy estaba con lágrimas en los ojos pero se dio cuenta que sin la ayuda de Alois no tendría la segunda oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

-Accederé a lo que me pide, pero prométame que Ciel no saldrá lastimado-Dijo Lizzy seriamente y con amenaza en sus ojos.

-Claro querida, te lo prometo- Decía Alois mientras disimuladamente cruzaba los dedos.

Y después de retirarse Elizabeth Alois comenzó a reír frenéticamente y cayo satisfecho en su silla y aun con la sonrisa en el rostro pensaba "_La red esta tejida, ahora ven Phantomhive, ven a caer en ella, te demostraré que no eres el único que siempre gana"._

* * *

Y ahora que estoy a una semana de mis exámenes finales espero que por fin me dejen en paz y pueda escribir a gusto de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus revews ;), porcierto si encuentran algunas incoherencias es por sobre carga de ideas, tenia tantas ideas acumuladas en la cabeza que ya no sabia ni cual estaba escribiendo ... ¬_¬ si, eso pasa cuando estamos en un proceso se abstinencia.


	8. Chapter 8 La familia abordo

Por fin libreee! Minasan perdón por la espera, pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones y con muchas ideas y tiempo de escribir, y ahora con ustedes el capítulo 8.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Familia abordo y la primera noche

Alice y Ciel estaban esperando su turno de abordar el crucero "Happy Never After" en una tarde de otoño, y no dejaban de notar que la mayoría de las personas los miraban con curiosidad, ternura, y algunos hasta con cierta envidia.

-No logro entender qué demonios nos están viendo- Susurró Ciel al oído de Alice, que de inmediato comenzó a hacer una revisión visual de lo que pudiera ocasionar esas miradas.

-No lo sé, todo está perfecto- Susurro Alice con sorpresa y confusión.

La verdad, era que atraían la mirada, Lissana la dama de compañía de Alice, llevaba un vestido turquesa de seda finamente decorado, ceñido que resaltaba la figura de la dama, y le daba un aire maternal y comprensivo, sin olvidar que llevaba un tocado de la época, guantes y un abanico en la mano, además como era de esperar en una mujer demonio su belleza era sorprendente y tenía a todos los hombres presentes, solteros o no con la boca abierta para disgusto de las esposas y prometidas presentes en ese momento. Por otro lado Sebastian también hacia lo suyo con las damas, llevando un traje de aristócrata ingles que además de acentuar su porte le daba el aire paternal y de cabeza familiar, y el color negro tan clásico de él, le daba el sello de nobleza que le faltaba, llevaba unos guantes negros, un sombrero de copa y un bastón sencillo con una M acentuada en oro, además de portar un anillo con una piedra azul un poco más grueso que el de ciel, las damas, al igual que los caballeros estaban prendadas de lo hermoso que se veía y sin importarles su estado civil lanzaban suspiros y cumplidos hacia el mayordomo.

-Arg… creo que ya sé porque nos miran tanto- Dijo Ciel mientras mirada con pesadez a los supuestos padres.

-Debimos escoger a otros, esos dos llaman mucho la atención- dijo Alice siguiendo la mirada de Ciel y poniendo cara de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo mis queridos niños?- Pregunto Lissana con un tono maternal que a los jóvenes nobles les erizo la piel

"_Ugh demasiado perfecto"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Familia Michaelis… su turno de abordar- Decía un marinero dirigiéndose al público para identificar a la familia buscada.

Ese era el otro asunto, habían tardado días en decidir que apellido usarían, si usaban el Phantomhive, sería muy obvio, lo mismo sucedía si usaban el Ravenhunter, y si decidían poner Diderot tendrían que tener descendencia francesa y a ninguno se le daba la gana estar fingiendo acento francés, asique se decidieron por el de Sebastian, serian la familia Michaelis, de todas maneras era un apellido que podría decirse era británico o irlandés y si exagerábamos mucho italiano.

La familia Michaelis abordo con toda elegancia y distinción, ya a bordo del barco y apunto de zarpar llego el capitán a dar el discurso de bienvenida, aunque nadie parecía prestarle atención al capitán puesto que todos estaban distraídos mirando a la elegante familia sentada cómodamente en una de las mesas distribuidas en la cubierta, Ciel y Alice platicaban sin darse cuenta que el capitán había empezado su monótono discurso, hasta que Sebastian los llamó al orden… como buen padre.

-No está mal salir de vez en cuando Ciel, hasta eso el aire del mar te sienta bien- Comentaba Alice mientras alzaba la cabeza para respirar el aroma del mar.

-Si pero preferiría que fuera en un lugar de tierra firme, los cruceros me traen malos recuerdos, como cuando…- Estaba diciendo Ciel, antes de que la mirada severa del padre lo silenciara y los reprendiera a ambos.

-Hijos míos se lo mucho que les encanta comentar los viajes familiares, pero deberían darle algo de respeto al capitán que en este momento este hablando- Los silencio Sebastian con una sonrisa pero un tono severo en la voz.

= Lo sentimos mucho padre, no volverá a pasar = Dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes con fingido arrepentimiento y un tono infantil en la voz que acordaron adoptarían si tenían necesidad de hablar.

Sebastian solo sonrió ante la coordinada repuesta de sus "hijos", y la mirada de fingido arrepentimiento que mostraban, nadie dudaría que no fuera un buen padre puesto que sin levantarles la voz a sus hijos logro que estos se disculparan y obedecieran de inmediato. Ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás tripulantes los jóvenes miraban al frente y escuchaban atentamente las palabras del capitán, quien al sentirse observado intensamente por dos pares de ojos jóvenes que parecían esperar a que cometiera un error para evidenciarlo, decidió no extender su discurso y terminar con un "gracias por estar abordo".

Ya habían zarpado aunque n estaban muy lejos del muelle, cuando se dispusieron los horarios y las actividades, al parecer el crucero disponía de niveles específicos para los niños, adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos sin saltarse una zona de maternidad y cuneros. La familia Michaelis fue instantáneamente rodeada por los otros tripulantes curiosos por la pareja y los hijos, pero se acercaron tan deprisa y en multitud que a los interpretes de hijos les dio pánico y se escondieron detrás de la figura paternal más cercana que encontraron, aunque con la sensación de ser aplastados por esa multitud, se atrevieron a mirar tímidamente al grupo de gente dispuestos alrededor, que en cuanto los vieron comenzaron con las adulaciones y los cumplidos.

-OH! Pero qué lindo niño, miera esa mirada, ¿no da ternura?, tan inocente, tan pura, debe de tener unos diez años- Calculaba una señora de edad mientras miraba a Ciel con sus grandes gafas.

-es todo un príncipe- Decía una señorita con un bebe en brazos

-se parece al padre, tiene todos los rasgos- decía una señora que parecía de carácter fuerte. "¿_en qué demonios me parezco a Sebastian?"_ Pensaba Ciel con asombro.

-Ni hablar la pequeña no se queda atrás, es un encanto de criatura- Difería un señor alto y de tez pálida.

-es una ternura de niña- Decía una señora delgada y con cara alargada

-Tiene todos los rasgos de la madre- Comentaba un señor de edad fascinado por la belleza de Lissana

Ante tantos comentarios y tanto cumplido Alice y Ciel estaban rojos de vergüenza, tanto que se volvieron a refugiar detrás de los supuestos padres. Esta acción no paso desapercibida por la muchedumbre que encantados por la timidez de los niños lanzaron un gran suspiro de ternura, lo cual avergonzó más a los jóvenes nobles.

-Vamos Ciel querido no seas tan tímido y saluda a las otras familias- Reclamaba Lissana tomando la mano de Ciel que estaba escondido detrás de su vestido.

-Lo mismo digo mi Alice querida, no te escondas detrás mío y saluda a todos- Añadió Sebastian con un tono que usaría cualquier padre que adorara a su hija.

Con un gran esfuerzo psicológico salieron los jóvenes a saludar tímidamente a toda la bola de curiosos.

-Son más preciosos de cerca, ¿Cómo se llaman queridos?- Decia una señora regordeta mientras se aproximaba a los escondites humanos de los niños.

-Alice Michaelis, un placer conocerlos, perdonen mi timidez pero no estoy acostumbrada a llamar la atención- Dijo Alice mientras se inclinaba cortésmente, Ciel había sonreído con la mentira que acababa de decir Alice, y esta sin que nadie lo notara le había pisado el pie.

Otro "AAWWW" de ternura.

-Vamos Ciel querido es tu turno- Lo animo Lissana con voz maternal

-¿Ciel?, ¿Cómo el conde Ciel Phantomhive?- Comento un joven castaño.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la familia se quedó fría del susto, no sabían que el nombre Ciel fuera conocido por alguien del crucero.

-¿he?, mi hermano se llama Miciel, pero le decimos Ciel de cariño, no sabíamos que había un conde con ese nombre- Defendió Alice poniendo cara de confusión, mientras los padres y el hermano suspiraban de alivio.

-cla…claro, mi nombre es Miciel Michaelis, un placer- Respondió Ciel algo aturdido y aliviado por la respuesta anterior de Alice.

-Miciel, suena algo de otro país- Dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Por supuesto, nuestro padre tiene descendencia italiana y el nombre Miciel se refiere a una variación de la frase "mio cielo" que significa "mi cielo",… en alusión al color de ojos de mi hermano- Explicó Alice con suficiencia y una sonrisa.

-¿Y el tuyo?- Preguntó un niño curioso de pelo cobrizo

-El mío, simplemente es el nombre de mis dos abuelas Alice Michaelis y Alice Diderot- Dijo Alice con inocencia y orgullo.

-Que niña más extrovertida y encantadora, creo que bien podría rivalizar con la hija de los Delice- Decía un señor.

-Claro que no, esta pequeña es mucho más linda y está mejor educada que Rachel Delice- Argumentaba su esposa.

Y así haciendo comparaciones con los hijos de la familia Delice se hiso de noche y los marineros comenzaban a distribuir habitaciones, Alice y Ciel fingieron cansancio y se dejaron llevar en brazos por sus padres, sabían que en cuanto todos estuvieran en sus camarotes se escabullirían por los pasillos para investigar las instalaciones del crucero, pero no contaban con una aterradora sorpresa.

-Esto debe de ser un error-Dijo Ciel algo nervioso.

-Y un error muy grande, ¿Qué no especificaron que éramos dos hijos?- Pregunto molesta Alice

-Sí, pero parece que solo se entrega una habitación por matrimonio, lo único que varía es el tamaño de la cama- Dijo Lissana fingiendo inocencia.

-Buenos hijos míos nos retiramos para que puedan descansar, y debo de advertirles que esta puerta solo se abre por fuera así que no podrán salir hasta que vengamos por ustedes en la mañana- Les informo el padre demonio con una sonrisa divertida.

-No se preocupen haremos un recorrido antes de dormir- Les aseguro la encantadora madre demonio a sus supuestos hijos con una sonrisa.

Ciel y Alice se quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados, se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron la cama matrimonial que habían dispuesto para ellos.

-Eso significa que…- Dijo Ciel aunque no pudo terminar la frase porque su cabeza comenzaba a girar de modo tal que comenzaba a marearse.

-así parece Ciel, no tenemos más opciones que dormir ambos en esta cama- Dijo Alice mientras se metía en el baño de la habitación para cambiarse y ocultar su sonrojo.

"_Perdí la fe en Dios desde que mis padres murieron, pero solo encuentro dos opciones, o Dios está poniendo aprueba mi determinación, o bien Sebastian me está jugando una broma de mal gusto"_ Pensaba Ciel, el cual tenía un vórtice en la cabeza a causa de la sorpresa. Luego de cambiarse, ayudado por Sebastian, Ciel regreso a la habitación donde estaba Alice y cuando entro casi se desmaya. "_Esto no es una prueba, ES UNA PENITENCIA, Dios, si con mis actos te ofendí, con estos acontecimientos me sales debiendo". _Así pensaba el conde cuando vio a una Alice con un pijama azul cielo con encajes blancos, sonrojada, que evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

Alice miro a Ciel de reojo, "_Por todos los cielos, que si Alois se entera de que hice esto me mata, pero… SIN PEROS RAVENHUNTER, ESTAS COMPRMETIDA y… bueno, Alois no tiene por qué enterarse de que Ciel y yo… compartimos cama, no, espera se oye mal,…dormimos juntos, ESO SE ESCUCHA PEOR, demonios de cualquier manera que lo diga se puede distorsionar"_

Rojos como un tomate por sus respectivas razones ambos chicos se quedaron mirando la cama y se metieron cada uno por un lado diferente, pero cuando vieron que quedaban uno frente al otro inmediatamente cambiaron de posición y quedaron viendo hacia lados opuestos.

"_¿Y AHORA COMO DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE CONCILIEMOS EL SUEÑO?" _Pensaban ambos nobles.

Y así se quedaron ambos jóvenes con una noche que prometía ser larga, muy larga.

* * *

Y bueno, HOLAAA, ya estoy de vacaciones HURRAA! Esperando ya que pueda reponerles los capítulos perdidos, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, creo que me quedo algo largo, pero les seré sincera me divertí escribiéndolo e imaginando las caras de los personajes, además me estaba esperando a leer el manga y me quede con cara de O_O cuando leí el capítulo que acaba de salir, y releí el capítulo del crucero… no olviden de dejar revews adoro leerlos y me ayudan a mejorar la historia, no se olviden de poner a que personaje les gustaría ver mezclado o mencionado en esta historia, mil gracias por su paciencia.

Pd. Si preguntan por el apellido Delice … si, es el chocolate, tenía hambre y mientras escribía me estaba comiendo uno. :P


	9. Chapter 9 Siguiendo el rastro

Bien, lo prometido es deuda otro capítulo más, espero les guste y gracias a **Usagui-san** por los ánimos en sus comentarios y a **Shadechu Nightray ** por sus comentarios críticos (no sabes cómo los agradezco), y especial agradecimiento a **Mysticalls-123** por la idea que me dio para este capítulo, bueno y después de esto aquí lo tienen, todos abordo con el capítulo 8.

* * *

Siguiendo el rastro

La primera mañana desde que el crucero dejo el puerto, en cierta cabina comenzaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos solares de una prometedora mañana, era la primera de las tres mañanas que pasarían a bordo de ese crucero y los jóvenes nobles que estaban en esa cabina apenas iban a despertar.

-Buenos días mis hermosos ni…- Decía Lissana mientras abría la puerta y se quedaba a la mitad de la frase, cuando en lugar de ver dos bultos solo vio uno en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- Dijo Sebastian al ver que su compañera se partía de risa en una carcajada ahogada, puesto que no quería hacer ruido aunque le salían lágrimas de la risa que tenía,- Oh mi… veo que los jóvenes amos no perdieron el tiempo- Termino diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con cuidado de no despertar a los jóvenes retiraron la sabana que cubría los cuerpos de los nobles, simplemente para curiosear, lo que encontraron los hizo reír y suspirar "_ahhh la deliciosa inocencia de los niños"_ Pensaron ambos demonios.

Ciel se encontraba abrazando a Alice, en un abrazo protector, como si con ese gesto ella estuviera a salvo, mientras descansaba su cabeza en la de Alice; mientras tanto la Cabeza de Alice descansaba sobre el pecho de Ciel, y le devolvía el abrazo como si el conde fuera su muñeco de felpa favorito, esta era la escena, el problema para los padres era claro, … cómo demonios los iban a despertar sin que se armara un alboroto, probaron aflojar los abrazos de ambos, pero si los aflojaban ellos se incomodaban y apretaban más a su compañero, lentamente fueron separando a los chicos de tal manera que las poses de ambos los hacían verse de frente, pero en menos de un segundo ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto a abrazar y quedaron igual que en el inicio. Cansados de estar jugando los demonios decidieron que los despertarían de a forma habitual "_y que el infierno nos ampare"_ Pensaron ambos demonios.

-Bochan, es hora de comenzar la investigación- Decía Sebastian que era uno de los muchos saludos que dirigía a Ciel para comenzar el día.

-Ojousama, tiene tres minutos de retraso- Dijo Lissana sabiendo que a su ama no le gustaba llegar tarde a nada.

Sin mucho animo de moverse los jóvenes se comenzaron a soltar de us abrazos, pero aun asi quedaron ligeramente unidos por sus manos, medio abriendo los ojos lograron recordar que estaban a bordo de un crucero, y bostezando volvieron a cerrar los ojos y solo se dirigieron los buenos días aun medio dormidos y volvieron a apretar sus manos unidas, solo para que la realidad les cayera como agua fría.

-Buenos días Alice- susurro Ciel con los ojos cerrados, y medio consciente.

-Buenos días Ciel- contesto Alice también en un susurro e igual mente con ojos cerrados, y medio consiente.

"_Sebastian me ha despertado, siento un extraño calor y vacío en mi pecho como si alguien hubiera dormido toda la noche ahí, siento algo cálido y suave en mis manos, acerco mi nariz, ahhh huele a rosas y a menta, una grandiosa combinación, me recuerda a la mansión de Alice… ¿Alice?,… espera un minuto, yo estoy en un crucero con Alice, y por lo que recuerdo ambos debíamos compartir cama y…"_ Pensaba Ciel vertiginosamente antes de querer abrir los ojos.

"_Lissana dice que voy tarde será mejor que me apresure, pero no me quiero mover, siento como si algo me hubiese estado abrazando y hubiera dejado su cálida presencia en mi espalda, y eso no es todo, algo estoy sujetando, algo cálido y ligeramente más grande que mi mano, acerco mi nariz, … mmm, huele a té y madera de roble, un aroma muy agradable, justo como cuando estoy de visita con Ciel,… pero no estoy en la casa de Ciel, mi conciencia me dice que estoy en un crucero, y que Ciel y yo debíamos dormir en el mismo cuarto y en la misma… ¡MADRE MIA!" _Pensó Alice con desesperación antes de abrir los ojos completamente.

Solo habían transcurrido unos pocos minutos desde que los padres los habían despertado, y para cuando lograron poner su conciencia a flote, ambos nobles abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo solo para darse cuenta que sus narices se rozaban ligeramente, tardaron unos segundos en comprender que lo que tenían en las manos eran las manos del otro y cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se escuchó un grito compuesto de dos voces en la habitación.

= ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!=

Y ambos nobles se separaron tan rápido que lo último que supieron fue que estaban ambos en el suelo, cada uno en el lado opuesto de la cama.

-Menos mal que las paredes son de acero, o habrían despertado a los demás tripulantes- Susurró Lissana a Sebastian con una risilla en su boca.

-Dirás menos mal que es de acero y no de vidrio o hubiera pasado lo mismo que en las óperas- Le respondió Sebastian a Lissana en un susurro igual y también riendo por lo bajo.

Despues del susto de la mañana la familia Michaelis entraba en el comedor con los hijos en brazos puesto que seguían adormilados después de una noche de insomnio, ya que no lograron conciliar el sueño hats ala madrugada, y al entrar un suspiro de ternura surgio por todo el comedor e hizo que los jóvenes se removieran incomodos en los brazos parentales, luego de recuperar la conciencia otra vez después de una taza de café cargado se dirigieron dócilmente al compartimiento de los jóvenes de su edad.

-No se tu Alice pero te juro que yo no recuerdo haberme movido en toda la noche- Explicaba Ciel a Alice algo pálido y nervioso.

-Debería de estar molesta por lo de esta mañana pero no te puedo culpar, yo tampoco sé cómo terminamos en esa posición, supongo que estábamos muy cansados como para darnos cuenta si nos movíamos o no,… bueno, veamos el lado positivo- Decía Alice al principio con un tono neutral para terminar con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Yo no veo nada de bueno a lo que ocurrió en la mañana- Dijo Ciel pensando en que había de bueno en el hecho de casi haberse besado.

-Tienes razón, pero me refería a que hubiera podido ser peor- Dijo Alice mientras miraba distraída mente la habitación donde se encontraban.

-¿Peor? No me imagino nada peor- Le respondió Ciel extrañado y mirándola fijamente.

Alice le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad mientras le decía.

-Yo sí, pudimos habernos despertado abrazados mutuamente, en una posición acaramelada y con unas sonrisas en nuestros rostros- Le dijo la joven duquesa con una media sonrisa en el rostro como para calmar la tensión del joven conde.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso- Dijo Ciel devolviendo la media sonrisa.

Y ambos desviaron las miradas al recordar la calidez que habían sentido esa mañana, y como por instinto agitaron sus cabezas desechando la idea de haberse abrazado.

Alice miraba con curiosidad los movimientos de todos los jóvenes varones que estaban en el salón, todos parecían reunirse y la miraban a ella y a otra chica que estaba en otro extremo del salón acompañada por otro chico, pero justo cuando comenzaba a pensar en ideas la voz de Ciel la interrumpió.

-No sé cómo demonios vamos a sacar algo de información útil de este grupo de idiotas- Dijo Ciel mientras veía con extrañeza a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban y le sonreían, cosa que a Ciel le produjo un escalofrío e hizo que se acercara más a Alice, pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por la risa sarcástica de la duquesa.

-Eso lo dices por ti querido, yo por otro lado soy capaz de hacer que las piedras canten, usa tus encantos hermanito, debes de tener algo de nuestro "padre", no por algo eres su "hijo" jajajaja, yo por mi parte tengo mis encantos y pienso usarlos para algo útil,… hagamos esto un juego más interesante mi querido Ciel- Dijo Alice sonriendo maliciosamente al final de su frase.

-Te escucho hermanita- Dijo Ciel mientras seguía sonriendo con malicia.

-El objetivo del juego es fácil, quien obtenga más información antes de la hora de la comida gana, no importan los métodos, solo importa la información que consigas, entre más valiosa más puntos ganas- Explico Alice de pronto más animada.

-Me parece perfecto hermanita, hagamos uso de ese encanto tan distintivo de la "familia Michaelis"- Dijo Ciel mientras se ponía de pie con los ojos puestos sobre el grupo de chicas que le seguían sonriendo.

-Perfecto, nos reunimos en la comida, suerte hermanito- Se despidió Alice mientras saludaba tímidamente al grupo de chicos que se había formado y la estaban mirando.

Ambos nobles se miraron de manera retadora y caminaron hacia los grupos que los habían estado observando largo rato.

" _Para obtener una buena pesca es necesario analizar la zona, revisar el terreno y olfatear el ambiente, nada como un gato y un perro para este tipo de misiones, ¡QUE COMIENCE EL RASTREO!_"

Pensaron ambos nobles al mismo tiempo, con la emoción que les producía jugar a algo que ambos conocían perfectamente y que disfrutaban haciendo, el juego del cazador y la presa.

* * *

Y bueno, no iba a contar este como un capitulo puesto que la mayoría de lo que escribí es el despertar de ese par de nobles medios torpes, no tardo en recuperar el hilo de la historia, en fin, para los que ya ansían ver a los shinigamis envueltos en este rollo no se desesperen prometo que al final de esta aventura los estarán leyendo.

No había subido el capítulo porque lo tengo que escribir en pausas, mi móvil se descargó y tenía que bajar al ciber del hotel para escribir y con eso de que mi familia no le gusta quedarse en el hotel me arrastraban fuera de un teclado y tenía que pasar lo del móvil a una usb y todo ese rollo -^- T_T … pro bueno ya por fin este capítulo terminado con un aroma salado desde la playa… vaya ironía verdad?


	10. Chapter 10 Paseando en altamar

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por el atraso pero alguien se hizo el chistosito y recibí una advertencia por parte de la página, se me acusaba de apropiarme de personajes… háganme el favor! no se quién fue el gracioso/graciosa pero no me agrado la bromita, casi me cancelan la cuenta y no se me permitió subir nada, es mas no podía entrar en la cuenta, no recuerdo si lo mencione antes o no… y si no lo hice fue porque no lo considere necesario ya que las fans saben que los PERSONAJES DE KUROSHITSUJI _NO ME PERTENECEN _espero que quien lo haya hecho este feliz ahora…

Y bueno, para los lectores, otra disculpa, espero compensarlos con este capítulo y aquí tienen el capítulo siguiente A NAVEGAR TODOS CON EL CAPITULO 10!

10; Paseando en altamar

En la parte alta del crucero donde se encontraban reunidos todos los padres de familia, se encontraban dos demonios agobiados, desesperados y de muy mal humor por las constantes preguntas y cumplidos empalagosos hacia su persona o hacia sus supuestos hijos, y las insistentes preguntas, o peticiones de consejos de los otros padres, en un segundo la pareja de demonios se había vuelto el centro de atención de todo el crucero, solo había un matrimonio que intentaba por todos los medios centrar la atención hacia ellos, pero sin ningún resultado, rodeados de mucha gente que hablaba de temas poco interesantes para los demonios estos se comenzaban a aburrir y a desesperarse, casi agradecieron cuando el reloj indico la hora de comer.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros sentimos mucho interrumpir tan interesante platica, pero hasta este nivel puedo escuchar los estómagos rugientes de mis niños- Dijo Lissana con una fingida nota de preocupación en el rostro.

-Tienes razón querida casi se nos va el tiempo iremos por nuestros hijos, permiso- Dijo Sebastian mientras se levantaba con urgencia de la mesa también intentando escapar de ahí.

-Oh vamos no se preocupen los escoltamos al salón de juegos, nosotros también debemos de ir por nuestros hijos- Exclamo emocionada una señora de aspecto alegre y fue secundada por el asentimiento unánime de todos los demás presentes.

"¿_ESCOLTAMOS?, ¿ACASO DIJO ESCOLTAMOS?" _pensaron con fastidio y pesar ambos demonios.

Al entrar en el cuarto de los jóvenes encontraron a todo el salón dividido en dos, todos los jóvenes varones estaban rodeando a una sonriente Alice que estaba sentada en un sillón individual, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de fresa, mientras reia, platicaba e incluso coqueteaba con los jóvenes, que parecían atraídos a ella como abejas a la miel; y todas las señoritas presentes rodeaban a un ciel que sonreía misteriosamente a una chica, chocaba vasos con otra, hacia guiños a una tercera y le decía un cumplido a una cuarta. Los demonios se quedaron sorprendidos y cubrieron discretamente una sonrisa que se había formado en las bocas de ambos, "_de tal padre tal hijo, Vincent estaría orgulloso si lo viera comportarse como lo hacía el en vida" _Pensaba Sebastian mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación para hablarles a sus hijos, "_no cabe duda que las costumbres se heredan, Alexander estaría sorprendido de ver como su hermana es capaz de atraer la atención de tantos jóvenes, como él lo hacía con las damas"_ Pensaba Lissana con una sonrisa mientras veía avanzar a Sebastian.

-Me sorprenden niños, son capaces de hacer nuevos amigos con tanta facilidad como sus padres- Dijo Sebastian en un tono sonriente y orgulloso como cualquier padre lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista en cuanto escucharon la voz del supuesto padre llamándolos, solo faltaba la intervención maternal, que no se hizo esperar mucho.

-Pero más importante que hacer amigos es comer a tiempo, desde el comedor escucho los estómagos rugientes de mis niños- Dijo Lissana con una expresión de fingida preocupación, mientras se aproximaba a donde estaba Sebastian.

-Bueno niños, dejemos de preocupar a su madre y vengan a comer- Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa pero imponiendo orden, con un tono gentil pero que no admitía negativas.

Los jóvenes no dejaron que la orden se expresara dos veces y comenzaron a despedirse de sus seguidores.

-Bueno mis queridas musas, temo que me debo retirar, mi padre me ha llamado y debo de regresar alado de mi hermana, pero no se preocupen, seguro estaré de vuelta más pronto de lo que creen, y si eso no pasara supongo que nos encontraremos en otro momento,… quizá algo más íntimo- Finalizo Ciel, con un guiño, una mirada y una sonrisa seductoramente provocativa que ocasiono el desmayo de alguna que otra dama y el grito de todas.

-Bueno caballeros, mi padre me llama al deber y debo responder, pero déjenme decirles que fue todo un placer hablar con ustedes, son los caballeros más galantes, educados y …-interrumpió Alice para hacer una seña que indicaba que se acercaran para que solo ellos escucharan lo que decía – y… extremadamente atractivos que jamás he tenido oportunidad de conocer- Termino guiñando un ojo mientras hacia el ademan que guardaran el secreto. En cuanto se levantó, todos los jóvenes la rodearon en una fila que iba desde su sillón hasta donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano que la miraban sonrientes, y conforme avanzaba sus manos eran besadas por cada uno de sus autonombrados súbditos.

Cuando la familia se disponía a salir del cuarto de jóvenes, los padres que habían prescenciado la escena se habían acomodado en dos filas para dar paso a la familia, esto era el colmo para los padres que molestos por tanto gesto avanzaron con rapidez seguidos de dos jóvenes que conforme llegaban a su mesa privada dejaban ver que su estado de ánimo era más negro que el mismo negro.

Ya en la mesa mientras esperaban que les trajeran el primer plato ambos nobles comenzaban a desahogarse.

-NUNCA, Y ME HAS ESCUCHADO BIEN, EN MI VIDA ME VOLVERE A PORTAR COMO EL VISCONDE DRUITT, ME SENTIA INTIMIDADO, DEBISTE DE VER SUS CARAS, ERA COMO SI QUISIERAN COMERME, O HACERME ALGO PEOR, lo cual no quiero pensar ahora, jamás pensé que las mujeres pudieran tener ese lado tan salvaje y aterrador- Comenzó gritando Ciel, para terminar con su tono normal de voz y un escalofrío al recordar las miradas insistentes de las damas.

-LO TUYO NO ES NADA A COMPARACION DE LO MIO, MIRA ESTO, MIRALO- decía Alice mientras le mostraba sus manos enguantadas a Ciel, donde claramente se distinguían la cantidad de besos que había recibido - ¿TE IMAGINAS LA CANTIDAD DE BACTERIAS QUE HAY EN ESTOS GUANTES?, TENDRE QUE LAVARME LAS MANOS MIL VECES Y NO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE CON ESO RECUPERE MIS MANOS, ¡QUE ASCO!- Decía Alice mientras arrojaba los guantes al suelo con una mueca de verdadero desagrado.

-ya, ya, sé que están hambrientos pero con ese comportamiento lo único que van a lograr es una mala digestión- Decía Sebastian mientras colocaba el plato de sopa frente a los pequeños nobles y les ponía el servicio completo de cubiertos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes.

-Su padre tiene razón con ese carácter solo lograran que les duela el estómago, ahora coman mientras yo dispongo de "esto"- Dijo Lissana mientras tomaba los guantes que Alice había tirado y se los llevaba para quemarlos, aunque ella también sonreía por el día que habían llevado los nobles.

Regresando a la mesa Lissana moría de curiosidad por saber quién había ganado el juego que habían mencionado los niños durante el trayecto del salón a la mesa para comer, ambos padres habían apostado, Sebastian había apostado por Ciel y ella por Alice, y quería saber quién había ganado.

-y bien mis niños, ¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron?- Pregunto interesada Lissana

Ambos nobles se miraron, y Ciel fue el primero en hablar.

-Las damas primero hermanita- Dijo el conde con malicia y fingida elegancia.

-No me hace mucha ilusión ahorita hermanito- Respondió Alice con los dientes apretados Ciel sabía perfectamente que si alguien la invitaba hablar era de mala educación no responder, aunque eso significara dejar a la mitad el delicioso plato que estaba comiendo, asique con delicadeza se limpió la boca para comenzar a relatar su investigación.- Pero bueno, como veo que no te atreves a hacerlo tu primero comenzare yo, el crucero lleva cuatro años en circulación, se le han realizado diversas modificaciones puesto que en cada viaje suceden cosas extrañas, en el primer viaje la familia Di Velo, fue asesinada, el cuerpo del señor Alfredo fue encontrado en uno de estos cubículos a la hora de la cena, posterior mente el cuerpo del joven Fiello fue encontrado en la planta reservada para señoritas y caballeros, la señora Anna fue encontrada en su camarote, y el cuerpo de la pequeña Finella fue hallado en el pasillo del cuarto de juegos, existen diversas historias con respecto a sus muertes, pero como sabemos los perros inútiles de Scotland Yard no descubrieron nada, se dice, que los fantasmas de estas familias, son los que juzgan a los que enorgullecerán a su familia o a los que la mancharan de una u otra manera, también existe un grupo de elite entre las familias, actualmente tenemos a tres de ellas abordo, estas familias fueron marcadas como "Aureus", que son las que ayudan con los lazos familiares de todos los presentes, si ven a algún padre ejemplar, con hijos igual de notables, no dudaran en enviarle el canto de la sirena, una carta escrita en verso donde se le nombra un "Aureus" oficial, las familias Aureus con las que estamos conviviendo son: Delice, Asford, Jerdford, en lo que respecta a la desaparición de alguien cercano a su majestad, se trata de un amiga y su hijo, Katherina Wonderlist y Christopher Wonderlist, el esposo fue desesperado por ayuda a su majestad puesto que en el viaje anterior a nosotros fue cuando desaparecieron, y la familia Wonderlist también era "Aureus", aunque como ya les había dicho en este crucero es normal la desaparición de personas, pero insisten en que son los fantasmas los que lo hacen… ahora si me disculpas antes de darte la lista de sospechosos terminare de comer, no esperes una palabra de mi hasta que haya terminado con el postre hermanito.- Sentenció Alice mientras volvía a concentrarse en su plato.

Lissana sonreía al ver las caras de sorpresa del conde y su mayordomo. Sebastian y Ciel miraban a Alice como si les hubieran dado un golpe y les hubieran sacado el aire- "_Si sebastian no me hubiera asegurado que ella es humana podría apostar a que era un demonio… ¿Cómo demonios pudo sacar tanta información de semejantes idiotas?... "_- Pensaba Ciel con asombro, "_debo de admitir que si no fuera pos su esencia humana y su deliciosa alma juraría que la señorita Alice es de descendencia demonio"_ Sonrió Sebastian al comprobar que no solo era una niña linda, también era inteligente.

-Bien lo admito Alice, ganaste, te debo un regalo entonces, no sé cómo lo haces pero cada vez me das más motivos de admirarte- Dijo Ciel, antes de darse cuenta que Alice le sonreía con un ligero rubor rosita, le daba las gracias y dirigía su mirada a la copa de fresas que le habían puesto de postre. "_Demonios, le acabo de hacer un cumplido muy grande a Alice, eso ya se está haciendo costumbre, ¿Qué es lo que tienes para siempre me sorprendas y me des motivos de admirarte y darte elogios?... no espera, ¿dónde quedo el frio y feroz conde Phantomhive?, ¿Me estaré convirtiendo en un adorable cachorro?"-_ Pensaba ciel mientras veía a Alice- "_mientras sea SU cachorro… y lo volví a hacer…"_Seguía pensando Ciel mientras él también se sonrojaba por su propio pensamiento.

-Ciel, eres muy amable, gracias por el cumplido- Decía Alice mientras sentía el rosa aparecer en sus mejillas, "_este conde tiene el poder de hacerme una inofensiva gatita en lugar de la tigresa que soy, ni siquiera Alois me hace semejantes cumplidos, y eso que es mi prometido, … espera, ¿le estas dando preferencia a Ciel sobre Alois?, … no, es normal sonrojarse, que mujer no lo haría al recibir cumplidos semejantes de una persona tan encantadora como Ciel,… ¿dije que Ciel era encantador?, algo debe de andar mal en mí, definitivamente" _Pensaba la duquesa con cierta preocupación.

Despuesde la cena y de pasar unos momentos con "amigos nuevos" Alice y Ciel se dirigieron a su cuarto con los nervios de punta, otra vez pasarían la noche juntos, pero cuando la resignación había llegado, los padres irrumpieron en la habitación con una carta enla mano, una carta escrita en verso, con letras doradas, donde se les invitaba a una velada en la sala especial del crucero.

"_Me salve…por ahora" _Pensaban ambos nobles con un suspiro de alivio, mientras se dirigían a la sala designada.

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia su cita, tres pares de ojos los seguían con la mirada desde la sombras.

-Sebas-chan, te he encontrado, debe ser el destino- Decía alguien pelirrojo, que respondía al nombre de Grell Stucliff

- Compórtate, no hemos venido a jugar- Respondía alguien vestido con un traje negro, William T. Spears era su nombre.

-Ya, ya sempai, hagamos esto un poco más divertido, _LETS GO-_ Respondía otro con un mechón de cabello rubio, cuyo nombre era Ronald Nox

Los tres shinigamis entran en acción, la noche se pone cada vez más oscura y el agua comienza a hacerse más espesa, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo estos shinigamis aquí? .

=========OOOOOOOOO=======OOOOOOO=========OOOOOO==============OOOOOO====

Sí, estoy algo molesta, pero espero poder compensar lo que paso aquí, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, agregue cosas del siguiente para hacerlo más largo, espero que no me vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de sorpresitas, gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11 Conociendo a la presa

Y listo, creo que no les di tiempo ni de comentar,… creo que le tome cierto gusta malvado a eso, bueno como sea algo que no dije en el capítulo anterior, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, listo ya lo dije, ahora sí, ISEMOS LAS VELAS CON EL CAPITULO 11!

11; Conociendo a la presa

La sala especial del crucero era un camarote encontrado en la parte trasera del centro de control, una sala finamente decorada y tapizada con tonos amarillos y dorados, en el centro se encontraba una mesa de billar, y lateralmente había mesitas, con cómodos sillones, al entrar en la sala los recibieron las tres familias "Aureus", dos de ellas estaban encantadas con los nuevos integrantes, pero los Delice no los veían con buena cara.

-Así que ustedes son la familia Michaelis… no son la gran cosa- Dijo la señora Delice

-Vamos Constance, debes admitir que a pesar de que nuestros esposos son guapos y nosotras mismas somos hermosas a comparación del señor y la señora Michaelis, nuestra belleza es mínima- le respondió la señora Asford- creo que mi hermana coincide conmigo ¿verdad querida?- agrego dirigiéndose a la señora Jerdford

-Por supuesto, pero pasen queridos, pasen, sean bienvenidos a la familia dorada, ustedes son los únicos que pueden estar con nosotros, oh! Primores pasen por aquí, mis hijos y mis sobrinos los están esperando- Decia una empalagosa señora mientras les mostraba a los "niños " la mesa donde se encontraban dos gemelos varones sonrientes, un par de hermanas mellizas y la parejita de hermanos que había mantenido apartada cuando Alice y Ciel estaban en el cuarto de jóvenes.

-¡Ciel que sorpresa verte por aquí, le decía a mi hermana que lo hermoso que es tu tono de voz al hablar- Comenzó una de las hermanas.

-No es cierto, yo te decía que hablaba con la elegancia de un verdadero noble- Respondió la otra

= Dinos Ciel, ¿te acuerdas de nuestros nombres verdad?= dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

El conde estaba petrificado, se estrujaba el cerebro por recordar el nombre de las dos chicas que tenía frente a él, o por lo menos una respuesta que pudiera agradar a ambas damas, "_¿Cómo se supone que recuerde algo de aquella muchedumbre de niñas bobas?"_ Pero para fortuna de Ciel lo recordó con un escalofrió, "_Eran las dos locas que me querían devorar!"_ pensó con temor.

-Claro que si, como podría olvidar a mis queridas Olive y Camille, perdón por tardar tanto señoritas, pero están tan deslumbrantes esta noche que por poco y no las reconozco- Dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba en medio de ambas chicas las cuales le habían hecho un espacio entre ellas, las chicas al ver a su amado sentado en medio de ambas no tardaron en apoderarse uno de los brazos de Ciel y a bombardearlo de preguntas e incluso intentaban besarlo, "_MALDICION, Y AHORA ¿QUE HAGO?, ...ALGUEIN SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!"_ Pensaba con desesperación el conde.

=Señorita Alice, nos alegra tenerla por aquí, debe ser el destino lo que nos une= Exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

"_Pues a mi me parece una broma cruel de algún demonio presente" _ Pensaba Alice mientras fingia una sonrisa, de pronto se vio apretada en medio del abrazo doble que le habían dado los hermanos, esto la sorprendio y la puso todavía más nerviosa.

=Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes, OH ALICE ERES REALMENTE EL SOL QUE NOS ILUMINA=Dijeron a coro los dos gemelos mientras apretaban más a la joven duquesa.

-ha..hah..ha gracias por el cumplido- Dijo Alice con una risa fingida al igual que su sonrisa, mientras una serie de improperios cruzaba por su mente, "_ QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ! NO RESPIRO… QUITEN ME A ESTOS BRUTOS DE ENCIMA!"_ Pensaba con desesperación la pobre duquesa.

- Discúlpenos, nuestros hijos quedaron fascinados con los pequeños Ciel y Alice, y cuando se enteraron de que vendrían, no resistieron y nos rogaron venir también, pero tomen asiento, déjenos explicarles el cometido de nuestra organización, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar al país de las familias que son inútiles, o que sus integrantes son una vergüenza tanto para su familia como para el país entero, desde que se comenzó este crucero hemos estado valorando a las familias- dijo sonriente la señora Leonor Asford.

-Aunque a veces cometemos errores,.. Como hace tres años que sentenciamos a la familia Di velo a la peor de todas las sentencias, la pena capital… pero lo solucionamos con una fórmula de prueba que la extinta organización del Fenix nos brindó, aunque están algo incivilizados, suponemos que se nos dio la oportunidad de corregirlos de fondo- Añadió el señor Filliphe Jerdford

-sí, igualmente con los Wondelist, pero su sentencia fue solamente el recluirlos durante cinco años dentro del crucero, esa madre y su hijo no debieron de existir en primer lugar, ella era la amante, pero como quedo embarazada el señor dejo a su esposa legitima pero que no le podía dar herederos, y se casó oficialmente con esa sucia criatura- Soltó despectivamente la señora Delice.

-Apropósito señores Michaelis, no nos han dicho por que sus hijos tienen distinto color de ojos y el cabello de otro color- insinuó maliciosamente el señor Teodore Delice

-Me parece que mi hija menciono que soy de descendencia italiana, mi esposa es británica, pero mi abuelo Pietro tenía los ojos azules, y la madre de mi esposa tenía los ojos verdes azulados como los de mi hija, además que Miciel saco todos los rasgos físicos de mi padre, puede verlo usted mismo, Vincent Michaelis, se volvió a retratar en Miciel- Respondió Sebastian divertido por la invención que estaba haciendo, mientras le tendía una foto de Vincent Pantomhive a l señor que estaba preguntando.

-Me parece muy justo lo que les paso a los Wonderlist, yo estaría indignada si mi esposo prefiriera a su amante- Agrego Lissana como para recordarle a todos el tema original de la plática,- les parecería bien si los conocemos yo nunca he visto a alguien tan malo como para destruir un feliz matrimonio, y quizá incluso a los Di Velo, quisiéramos ayudar con su reducación, tal vez podamos aportar algo- Finalizo mientras le brillaban los ojos con picardía.

-OH querida, enserio ¿nos ayudarías?, que gentil de tu parte, estaba segura que nuestra decisión de invitarlos a formar parte sería algo provechoso- Agrego la señora Nina Jerdford.

-Niños, vamos a salir un momento, quédense aquí, volveremos en un segundo- Agrego la señora Leonor, mientras miraba dulcemente a los niños que estaban asfixiando con tanto abrazo a ambos nobles.

Nadie se percató de que los jóvenes Michaelis se habían enterado de toda la conversación de los adultos, y habían decidido que era hora de quitar esa absurda e inútil organización, y había llegado ese momento, no soportarían ni un minuto más estar en esa situación incómoda.

Cuando salieron los adultos los primeros en hablar, por primera vez en toda la noche fueron los Delice.

-Yo no sé porque sus padres son famosos, vamos, ustedes no portan ni siquiera el título de lady y lord, hahahaha, y ustedes son patéticos, actuando inocentemente, esa no es su verdadera personalidad, apuesto a que solo son unos niñitos llorones- Dijo Tom Delice

-¿Por qué tú tienes un vestido más bonito que el mío?, te ordeno que te cambies de vestido conmigo, es una orden, soy la hija de un vizconde y una vizcondesa- Agregó Rachel Delice

Los comentarios estúpidos de los jóvenes Delice rompieron la paciencia de ambos nobles, que de inmediato se pararon y adoptaron sus características naturales, el perro y el gato de la reina habían regresado, y con un pésimo humor.

-Hijos de un vizconde y vizcondesa… jajajajajajajajaja… ustedes ni siquiera tienen títulos propios, no son más que los hijos de alguien, ustedes no tienen ningún título nobiliario en sus nombres- Dijo Alice soltando su mal humor, su ironía y su sarcasmo en una sola frase.

-Ustedes no son nada a comparación de nosotros, nosotros hemos hecho cosas que ustedes ni en sus peores pesadillas soñarían, ustedes son los que son unos bebes que correrán a la primera oportunidad-Agrego Ciel que disfrutaba insultar a esos niños.

-U...U...Ustedes tampoco tienen títulos propios- dijo temerosa Rachel

=CLARO QUE LOS TENEMOS NIÑA TONTA E INGENUA=Respondieron a coro los nobles con una sonrisa malvada y una mirada altanera.

-Claro que no los tienen- Declaro Tom, pero comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

-yo soy un conde pedazo de idiota, y mi hermana es una duquesa, solo para tu información niña malcriada- Dijo Ciel con cuidado de no soltar información que revelara su identidad.

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, los Delice nunca se habían visto insultados y sobrepasados de esa manera por lo que decidieron retroceder y quedarse callados toda la noche.

Mientras tanto con los adultos al llegar a una habitación en el cuarto de máquinas, escucharon el llanto de una mujer y de un joven que se encontraban detrás de un enrejado.

-Veo que aun sigues viva, y que ese engendro tuyo también, pero no temas querida si logras sobrevivir a estos cinco años te liberaremos, por cierto te presento ellos son la familia Michaelis, son nuevos miembros, y a diferencia de ti, ellos son esposos legítimos desde un buen principio, y sus hijos son del mismos matrimonio, no son como ustedes amante y… bueno, para que molestarme con la palabra- Hablaba la señora Constance.

-No es necesario hablarles, vengan les presentaremos a los alumnos- agregó la señora Nina

-Veras ellos están aquí, después de la fórmula del fénix ellos quedaron en un estado en que solo podían comer carne cruda, y no les hemos podido quitar eso, aunque cuando nos acercamos nos intentan atacar-Dijo preocupado el señor Julius Asford

Para cuando termino a Sebastian le vinieron malos recuerdos a la mente, - Ya sé de qué se trata lo del fénix, y creo no te va a gustar- Le susurró Sebastian a Lissana, que en ese momento se puso serie y frunció las cejas.

Cuando abrieron la rejilla de la puerta Lissana asomo la mirada y lo que vio le hizo darle la razón a Sebastian, "_ que cosa son ellos?" _se preguntó a sí misma, "_me parece que tengo que pedir algunas explicaciones a Sebastian, y espero que las respuestas del cuervo me sean suficientes"_ Sentencio Lissana.

Cuando regresaron al salón los dos pares de hermanos se lanzaron llorando a los brazos de sus padres diciendo que los Delice habían sido malos.

=Es cierto padre, se la pasaron insultándonos e insultando a los Michaelis, fueron malos, papá diles que se disculpen= Rogaban con lágrimas falsas en los ojos. Los jóvenes nobles se habían ganado unos poderosos aliados.

El show del castigo de los Delice fue el tónico perfecto para un par de malvados nobles que sin preocuparse de que iban a dormir juntos se metieron a su cama y durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin darse cuenta que entre sueños comenzaban a acercarse más, hasta llegar a l abrazo de la primera mañana.

=======000000=======0000000=======0000000=======000000=======000000=======00000=

Bueno chicos creo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, publicarles dos capítulos en un mismo día, espero haya disfrutado y déjenme ver si puedo publicarles el otro a más tardar antes de terminar este mes, y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones etc, en Revews y MP, todos los mensajes los responderé lo más rápido que me sea posible.


End file.
